Kim Jonghyun 김종현 --- Fate, Love, Destiny & Music
by Blueworld13
Summary: After SHINee dispersed to do individual music projects and ventures. Kim Jonghyun's focused ambition is to rise to the top of the music industry with his composing, radio hosting and singing talent. He did not expect to run into a beautiful mysterious woman and is compelled to get close to her. With a help from an old trusted friend, will he manage to capture the woman's heart?
1. Chapter 1 Who is she?

Jonghyun and and his friend Je Myung-Dae walked into the open doors of the Octagon. A pretty popular club in Seoul, Korea. They headed toward the VIP area to watch everything from an guarded distance. Myung-Dae punched his buddy lightly on the right arm and loudly said. "You finally get a break from work. Young-Soo is on his way here. Let's order our drinks now. We have not been here in a while so lets see how the night goes. They are putting out good music the girls here looks hot."

"I can't help being so busy these days. Working at the radio station is successful. I have a few more music projects coming up and a TV show that is being negotiated with SM." JongHyun practically yelled so his friend can hear him. He nodded at the security guard as they ushered them in to the VIP Section.

When Pan Jong-Soo arrived at the VIP table, Jonghyun shook his friend's hand. All three looked around scoping the place and soaking up the atmosphere of people dancing to the music. Some of the women were dressed skimpy outfits showing a lot of skin. Other's were in jeans and a small top. The strobe lights were moving about the room making it hard to see people's faces. They sipped their drinks down and talked about upcoming jobs. During the first couple of hours, the music changed from techno to other songs until suddenly the lights went out and a spot light was on the middle of the floor along with small laser lights making moving designs on the floor. Jong-Soo turned his head to see what was going on. He grabbed Jonghyun's arm and shook it with excitement. "What's going on?"

Suddenly a young woman walked passed the VIP area. She wore a short fringe white dress in white mid back strapped high heels. Her medium brown hair draped down her back almost reached the small of her back in waves.

Jonghyun saw the look on all the surrounding men that are saw her face. Their eyes looked at her with stark longing and desire. There were 4 men that walked with her to the middle of the dance floor. There was one Asian man, one black man, a Latino man and a white man positioning themselves to each side of her. Then the song Workerman by Patra started playing. She started to dance. Jonghyun saw only the back of her body as she moved to the music. He took in the sight of the fringes of her dress swaying sensually to the music. When she turned around and faced him, Jonghyun's mouth dropped opened in total surprise seeing the beautiful woman's face for the first time.

Myung-Dae looked over at his friend and burst into laughter at the expression of shock on his face. Jonghyun's eyes took in the feminine delicate features of her face. Her high forehead was surrounded by her long hair, her straight button nose and full plump lips, she sported high cheekbones along with an elfin chin. What was the most striking was her eyes. It was almond shaped medium brown eyes, which have a small hint she might be Asian. He was really taken in by her beauty. The lights shined down on her display every feature of her face. She had a slight smile on her face showing pretty white teeth as she moved her hands and swayed her hips. The fringes of the dress moved and parted showing slivers of her legs as she moved to her own dance steps.

She danced to the black man first and they seem to almost be in sync with each other but she shook her head and gently pushed him away. She approached the white man and did the same. The Latino man she danced salsa with ease and precision. She did a spin towards him and un-spinned with her almost landing with her back facing the floor. He held her hand steady as she slowly moved her feet in tiny steps to manuver herself upward to stand up straight again. The people cheered at the unique dance move. Then she pushed him away from the center. The last man she approached was young handsome Korean man.

Myung-Dae yelled "This woman is hot. She can dance her ass off."

Jonghyun agreed. "She is beautiful too." He watched her dance with the Korean man and she did not push him away like the others instead she danced closed to him and they were perfectly in sync with each other. The music faded out with her walking away arm and arm with him.

The women and men hollered in cheer of the dance performance and Jonghyun looked around to see where she went. The woman and the four men were nowhere in sight. He looked over at Myung-Dae "Hey could you find out who that woman is. I really want to meet her."

Myung-Dae laughed "You are finally noticing a woman?" He picked on his friend.

Yonghyun was trying not to look embarrassed by his friend's taunting. "She is a good dancer I would like to see what her dance skills are."

His friend looked at him knowing he was not telling the complete truth. "Yeah..." He paused giving him a knowing look. " If that's what you want me to think. I'll go find out who she is." Myung-Dae rose from his stool and walked in the direction where the woman and the male dancers went.

Yonghyun looked around noticing the stares from the women in the club that he receive were lustful and the perception of peeling his clothes from his body. He exhaled glancing at his drink feeling not a single desire of interest of them. The only one he wanted to see again was the beautiful woman that danced earlier.

Fifteen minutes later, Myung-Dae returned. Jonghyun looked excited to know what he found out. His face fell when his friend shook his head. "She disappeared with the guys."

Jonghyun ran frustrated fingers through light brown his hair. He should have went after her soon as the dance was over. Now he may never see her again.

Young-Soo placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well come back next weekend at the same time. Perhaps she will dance again. You never know."

"Yeah you are right. Hopefully she will show up again. Man, she was very pretty. She looked mixed with Asian and something else." Jonghyun still feeling excited from watching the mysterious woman.

The guys stayed for an hour more and left. The next week was very busy for Jonghyun with the radio station and working on his next song. The following Saturday the guys went back out to the club and the beautiful women never appeared. Jonghyun was disappointed but accepted the fact that Seoul a big city and the chances of meeting her again was pretty slim.

The next following week was busy with interviews and upcoming projects. He tried not to think about the woman while he was working at the radio station the as he advertised a dancing contest that he will be the judge on Friday.

When Friday finally arrived, the make-up artist touched up his hair and face in the green room of the . Jonghyun approached the table where the judges are sitting. The AX Hall was packed full of people waiting for the show to start. The camera technicians were testing the angles of the shots to recorded live. One man tested the microphones to make sure they were in operation. Soon as the cue to start on celebrity at the far left side of the table started the introductions of the show. The remaining 2 judges including Jonghyun introduced themselves and gave a summary of watching the skills of the contestants to pick a winner.

The first dancer was very good as she danced to a Korean pop song from Clazziquai. The next dancer was playing a classical song to her dance routine. When the 3rd contestant appeared Jonghyun gasped. The judge sitting next to him asked if he was alright. He muttered he was fine as he saw the woman walk to the middle of the stage. She wore a body suit with a flowing mid skirt. When the song started to play Jonghyun heard the familiar sounds of the instrumentals of the song but could not place who artist sang to it. He was enraptured by watching her dance and it was very sensual and precise. He was in awe watching her do a spin fanning out her left arm and left leg as she spun on the ball of her right foot. She tilted her head to maintain the spin. In mid song, she fell back on the floor and did a maneuver which ended her doing a slow back flip. The audience clapped at the move. The other dance moves practically hypnotized him especially when she spinned with her left leg was practically at her forehead to make the spin faster. Everyone gasped at the sight of it. Jonghyun did not want the dance to end. He really enjoyed watching the beautiful woman and he looked down at the sheet of paper of the program to see who was dancing before him. Her name was Yeon Ra Lyn. He looked at the picture of the audition and quickly read the form of her bio. She has been a Korean citizen for 5 years and is was originally from an small island providence near the southern part of South America. On the bottom of the form the song was she was dancing to was the instrumental of U Know What's up by Donnell Jones.

When the song was over she bowed and thanked the judges for their time. He reread the limited information quickly about her and gave a slight smile. Jonghyun looked up in time to get a glimpse of her leaving the stage. He knew he had to see her before she left. The remaining time was a blur to him anxiously waiting to see her again. He felt a little nervous wondering how he was going to approach her. When all the dancers were done performing he the judges had to make a decision of who the winner is. It was clearly Ra Lyn that out-beat everyone of the dancers.

When the oldest lady judge called her name. Ra Lyn bowed twice showing her gratitude and accepted the trophy. Everyone in the audience clapped in cheer. After the TV dance show was over the judges were packing their things to leave the stage. Jonghyun wanted to go after her and he ran into his friend Park Tai Wan his old female friend he knew from childhood. "I thought you would still be here." She picked on the handsome man. "Why do you look like you are trying to get away from me."

"I want to meet that woman named Yeon Ra Lyn before she leaves." He was grabbing his jacket.

Tai grabbed his arm. "Don't worry she and I knew each other working on business projects a while back. She is a pretty good friend of mine. Me and a few friends are supposed to take her out for a celebration meal." She noticed the sigh of relief from the man standing before her. "Why? Do you have some business with her?"

Jonghyun shook his head. "No I just want to meet her. You two are going out?" He gave her a stare hoping the pretty woman is not gay.

Tai laughed at the assumption. "No she and I worked together on some dancing projects through a foreign friend of mine named Theo. " He continued to stare at her. "No she is not gay if you are wondering. I wish she was so I can get a shot at her."

Jonghyun gave his friend a sideways look. "Good. I am glad she is not so why don't you go in the back and ask her if she has a moment to see me."

The woman crossed her arms and huffed. "Alright if you are going to act like that why don't you go back there yourself. You seem to be so interested in her so you approach her. Anyway, she's probably is in the studio in the back stretching after her performance. Anyway you have approached women before she will be no different."

He glared at her in disagreement. He felt she was very different from other women he met. Tai knew about his past discreet involvements with women so there isn't anything he can hide from her. "I know what you meant but she is not someone that I can hit on if that the direction you are trying to go. I will go back there."

Jonghyun heard a snicker of laughter behind him as he walked toward the back area. "I know you too well and you on a panty hunt. Good luck. She will not be a easy catch. Go get her so we all can leave to get something to eat. We will be parked in the back. Don't let her take too long." His friend last words to her as she walked in the opposite direction.

He walked through the double doors toward the corridor. There were boxes of staging equipment against the walls in places between the closed doors. As he walked down the hall he saw the dressing rooms and hearing murmurs as he passed them. There were a few back stage technicians carrying various items walking by him and nodding in polite greeting toward him. Jonghyun nodded in return courtesy. He walked to the far back where the warm up studio resided. The door was partly opened and he heard music permeating from the room. When he was closer he can see someone in there that was stretching a leg on a pole and recognized Ra Lyn doing stretches in stretch grey pants and a white over-sized shirt. He stood there contemplating if he should walk in interrupting her cooling stretch.

Ra Lyn felt great with her muscles being stretched after that dance. She wanted to do one cool down dance before she left. In her dance slippers she walked over to the stereo equipment to change the song on her iPhone that was jacked in. When she walked to the stereo she saw there was a man standing by the partly opened door and instantly recognized who he was. It was the young man named Jonghyun that was one of judges of the show. She was going to turn around to greet him but she noticed his particular stare. It was a hungry stare she noticed from men many times in her presence. Normally those kind of looks would not affect her but this moment his stare was making her pulse race a little. She quickly glanced down away from the back room reflection of the mirror before her. She pretended she did not see him and selected a song. We Aint Making Love No More by Dru Hill was reverberating in the room.

Jonghyun saw the woman walk to the middle of the studio having the mirrors displayed her in every direction so he was able to see her in all angles in the reflections. The music started and it was slow and sensual. He was transfixed watching her moving her body in a manner that made his blood race. He saw her move her rotate her hips and turn in mini spin as she moved her head back in a erotic way. He was standing there with his mouth a gape watching her dance to this slow music. At the same time he was trying to identifying the song.

Ra Lyn swayed her body and arms to the music. She grabbed her hair bow and yanked it off swiftly. Her hair was spilling down her face and back like a silk wavy brown curtain. When the beat was getting heavy she was moving her hips to it and rolled her body slowly. The next thing, she shuffled to the side, ran and did a leap to the high note. As she came down she landed gracefully on the floor and did a slow back flip upright again. When the song was picking up in a counted tempo she rolled her body and used her fingers to count up to four as she was doing different moves. The next thing she did was another leap and did a turn to partly have her leg apart she did body waves using her arms in sensual movement. The last part was her spinning her self with one arm and leg out and her head leaning against her shoulder. She did one last body roll while she moved her arms up from her waist up to her hair to move her fingers over her face into her hair as she moved her head back. The song ended right after her last move with her hands moving from the back to her neck to her shoulders.

Jonghyun was realized he was panting a bit and closed his eyes to control his racing pulse. His body was tense and one part of him was starting stir up. He turned away to take deep breaths. The last thing he wanted was her having a first impression of himself displayed I tent in his pants. He heard russling of things in the next room and he knew she was about to leave the studio any moment so he stepped away from the doorway and waited out in the hall.

Ra Lyn saw every expression on his face while she danced. She discreetly glanced into the mirror several times and having her hair down made it possible to cover her face in some of the dance movements. The look of desire and awe on his face enticed her to dance in a erotic way. She felt the compulsion to do it and wondered how he will act when she stepped out of the studio. Picking up her things Ra Lyn walked to the now unoccupied studio doors. She saw the young looking man leaning against the all glancing at her. He face showed a guarded expression as he slightly smiled at her.

Jonghyun stood straight as she approached him and bowed. "Hello I am Kim Jonghyun." He said in a smooth melodic voice. "Your friends ask me to come get you. I did not want to interrupt your dancing so I decided to wait for you here."

Ra Lyn kept a stoic face knowing he was not telling the full truth. He watched everything she did and stepped away after she finished dancing. "Thanks for waiting but I have to get cleaned up real quick. I do not wish to eat with everybody smelling like a sweating horse."

Jonghyun chuckled at the joke. She did not have a bad odor instead her scent was kind of intoxicating to him. Earthy and womanly that was affecting him more by the second. "I have been around horses before and you definitely do not smell like a sweaty one." He walked aside her toward the women locker and shower area. "I will wait out here when you are finished."

"Thanks" Ra Lyn smiled and closed the door. She managed to take a shower and get herself dressed in 30 minutes. With wet hair and wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt she walked out of the locker room and saw Jonghyun engrossed on his cell phone. She scanned his physique and noticed not only he was slim but a hint of a muscular form. His face looked a mixture of masculine with a manly jaw line with a boyish look of silky softness of his skin. His eyes were a nice shape but she was not impressed with the color contact lenses. She preferred the natural color of a person's eyes and hair color. Ra Lyn knew the reason behind the KPop facade. His hair color was part of the music culture of looking unique as well as his light skin. Ra Lyn figured he was also cosmetically treated to make him have a pale appearance and accepted this is also part of the culture here. The one thing she find very natural was his lips that looked soft as baby's skin. Not too full but not thin either. His nose was straight and she was not sure if he had any touch up surgery there. Looking at Jonghyun's face, she found him very attractive. In actuality, she saw him as a pretty man.

Jonghyun looked up and saw her staring at him. He stammered a little. " I'm sorry I was texting a friend. I did not mean to ignore your presence." He felt guilty assuming the look on her face was from being impatient.

Ra Lyn was relieved inside that he misunderstood her expression when in fact she was thoroughly checking him all out in the open in the hallway. She would have felt very uncomfortable if he realized what she was doing. She quickly compose her thoughts and responded. "It's ok. I am ready to go. All this dancing made me very hungry."

Jonghyun walked up the hallway with Ra Lyn stepping in pace next to him. He noticed she was shorter than she appeared and wondered if she was 165 centimeters tall. He kept glancing over at her taking in a side view of her beauty. She looked petite but had a very toned body. When she walked slightly passed him. Jonghyun got a glimpse Ra Lyn's rear in her jeans. He was pretty impressed since the shape of her looked enticing. His hazel colored eyes quickly looked forward when they approached the exit doors to the stage. A pale male hand reached for the door to let her through first. She barely brushed by him and he got the slight scent of something coming from her. It was pleasant light smell that does not appear to be perfume.

"Thank you." Ra Lyn graciously said. She watched Jonghyun walk over to the judge's table to grab his coat from the back of his chair.

"They are waiting in the back of the place so there will be no crowd. I will be joining you and your friends to get something to eat." She looked at him with one eyebrow slightly raised. He asked "If that is ok with you."

The woman watching him smiled and replied. "No problems with me. Let's go. I am hungry." She waited for him so they can walk toward the back stage again together. She put on her coat and walked into corridor and headed left toward the exit. When they exit the building It was pretty cold the night sky did not reveal stars due to the city lights. Ra Lyn noticed two black SUVs parked a few feet away from the doors. Both walked over to the cars.

The passenger window rolled and Tai stuck her face out. "Hey get in the back." She used her thumb to point toward the car door behind her. Jonghyun opened the car door to motion Ra Lyn to get inside and he walked around to the right side of the SUV. They both sat comfortably in the car looking at Tai sitting there with a grin on her face. "You took long enough." She turned her face to the driver. "Let's go Ye Cho." Ra Lyn put her seat belt and saw Jonghyun doing the same. He looked over at her with a small smile.

The SUV's went three miles and stopped by a restaurant that was not too busy. Everyone got out the cars and entered the place. Ra Lyn took a seat at the long table that had a grill facing her. Jonghyun sat across from her and Tai sat next to him on his right. Others sat the adjoining seats. The server approached them to ask what they would like to drink. Most of them ordered soju, Ra Lyn and Jonghyun ordered a non alcohol beverage. When the food finally arrived, the food was placed on the grills and everyone ate the side dishes.

Ra Lyn looked over at the handsome young man sitting across from her. He smiled at her. "Are you enjoying the food?"

"Yes it's pretty good." She answered thinking, "_Damn! Why do you have to look so pretty. That smile of yours looking innocent and sexy too."_

After everyone finished eating. They left the restaurant and headed to the SUVs. Tai turned her head towards the back seats. "What is your plans for tomorrow?" she asked Ra Lyn.

"I have a meeting with SM Entertainment tomorrow afternoon." Ra Lyn answered laying her tired head back on the car seat.

Jonghyun quickly looked over at her. "You do business with SM? Are you contracted with them?" He asked with curiosity

She turned her head toward him. "Yes. I have done business with them sometimes. No. I am not contracted with them or anyone else. I am a freelancer regarding business ventures." She saw the surprised expression on his face.

Jonghyun was truly impressed this woman has no one controlling what she does. He envied her independence. "Oh. That's great. You know I am contracted with SM."

That's the end of Chapter 1

More to Come!


	2. Chapter 2 Girl Next Door

Ra Lyn looked over at Jonghyun seeing the expression of respect on his face.

Both reached an intersection that one SUV forked to the Right and the second car went to the left heading southwest towards Gangnam. Tai waived the SUV driver veering right as they headed to another direction. "Ra Lyn give him directions so he can take you home. I heard you just moved recently."

"I am pretty much settled in. I lived at a high-rise apartment at Sambu Apartments. It's a pretty nice place. What I like the most is the gym on the first floor." Ra Lyn answered reaching into her coat for her cell phone. She entered a passcode and checked for messages.

Jonghyun turned his head faced Ra Lyn looking awestruck at hearing what she said. "What building number do you stay in?" He immediately asked.

She murmured the number of the building and his eyes widen at the her answer. He was pleasantly surprised they live in the same building number 11. "This is a funny coincidence I live in the same building I am on the 7th floor." He continued to watch her as she was texting a message on her phone.

Ra Lyn looked at the young handsome man. "I live on the 12th floor. We are practically neighbors." She smiled at him.

"It's amazing I have not run into since you moved in." He admitted.

Tai snorted."Your schedule is so erratic Ra Lyn will be sleeping by the time you go home and will probably be out somewhere when you wake up." She turned to look at Ra Lyn. "He lives on a crazy schedule. Stays up late at night and sleeps til late morning. I wish I was that lucky to be able to sleep late."

Jonghyun crossed his arms and glared at the back of the seat in front of him. "Hey you can have a schedule like mine. No one is stopping you."

The woman in the front passenger seat moved her head between the front car seats to give Jonghyun a seething look. "I don't need to work hours like you do but I do love to sleep longer. That schedule may change someday in the future. Enjoy it while you can you jerk." She moved back to sit upright in her seat and heard a male chuckle behind her.

Tai rolled her eyes upward wishing she had a more flexible schedule like Jonghyun had. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "Ra Lyn I will call you tomorrow to discuss an upcoming project I am working on. I need some of your input on some ideas I want to run across with you."

"Ok I will be up early. Call me at 8 tomorrow morning." She placed her phone back into her coat pocket. She glanced over at Jonghyun and he turned his face quickly toward his side of the window. Ra Lyn smiled to herself thinking _"He has been staring at me all evening."_

It was after 11:00 PM when they arrived at the Sambu Apartments, Ra Lyn thanked Tai for the ride and opened her car door. She heard the car door at the opposite side open. Jonghyun's voice echo talking to Tai. He walked around the back of the car to join the young woman heading inside the lobby area. Jonghyun greeted a middle age male lobby clerk at the counter and asked if there any packages. The clerk smiled in greeting wearing gold rimmed glasses told him there was no packages delivered today. Jonghyun thanked him walked toward the elevators to see Ra Lyn standing there waiting for one to arrive. "I bet you can't wait to go to sleep." He looked over at the woman. She looked very tired with her eyes looking heavy.

"Yes it has been a busy day for me. I'm very exhausted so I look forward to crawling into my bed and go into a coma." She said in tired humor.

Jonghyun imagined for a moment Ra Lyn sliding into her bed in red sexy lingerie and quickly put the arousing image out of his mind. He did not want to get worked up with his imagination especially in front of her. She seem the type that can read people's expressions. He did not wish to display front of Ra Lyn his increasing attraction to her. "You're lucky. I have to be at the radio station in one hour and work until 2:00 in the morning."

They stepped into the elevator and each pressed the buttons of their designated floors. Jonghyun glanced the beautiful woman as the elevator moved quickly to the 7th floor. When the elevator stopped walked closer to her and put out his right hand. "Good night Ra Lyn. I hope to see you soon."

She smiled at him and shook his hand feeling the strong warm softness of his palm and long fingers. "You will see me around. Enjoy your radio show tonight."

Jonghyun did not want to let go of her lovely hand. It seem to fit so well linked to his but he sighed inwardly and let go. "Get some rest." He stepped off the elevator and gave her a sweet smile before the door closed. For a minute he stood there staring at the elevator doors wishing he went to the 12th floor with her. Jonghyun really wanted to get to know this pretty woman. Shrugging his shoulders he walked down a corridor towards his apartment. He punched in his passcode like he was on autopilot. There was a small foyer for him to take his shoes off. Walking into the living room with slippers he made way past his leather tan sofa towards the bedroom in the back of the apartment. His bedroom was a nice space with a queen size onyx color wood bed with a grey and white comforter set with pillows. Across the room was a onyx color wood long dresser with several candles and cologne bottles displayed.

The view of his bedroom was a little messy with clothes and couple of books scattered around since was in a hurry to leave earlier in the afternoon. Jonghyun gave himself a mental reminder to schedule a maid to clean his place the end of the week. The young man picked up his shirt, underwear and pants off the chair and placed in the the dirty laundry hamper. He headed to the big walk in closet to pick out an outfit he wanted to change into before he went to work at the radio station. Looking satisfied of what he picked out, Jonghyun made his way into the bathroom to change and to touch up his grooming. Looking into the mirror he saw a light skinned man with hazel color contacts. He brushed his teeth, checked his skin for any blemishes and brushed his hair forward so he can place a hat on his head. Walking back to the bedroom, he gave himself a once over look at the tall mirror. Jonghyun grabbed his tablet on the way out just in case he needed to use it later.

Ra Lyn opened the door to her apartment. It different than Jonghyun in contrast and size. Her place was larger and there were three bedrooms. The master bedroom she slept in, the 2nd bedroom was her office and the 3rd bedroom was for guest to stay, also a habitual place to meditate. She walked to the kitchen to leave her purse on the counter and headed to her bedroom. One socked foot stepped on a particular floorboard which creaked like it was an old house. Ra Lyn made a mental note for the twentieth time to contact maintenance to fix the problem. She walked by the hallway bathroom and stepped on another floorboard which creaked just as loudly as the first. She sighed in tired frustration walking into the master bedroom. Her room furniture was made of pine wood that have it a matching natural look to her hardwood floor. One side of the room had a queen size bed with a night table next to the window. Across the room was a long dresser with a jewelry box and two pictures of her family. There were collectible pieces of art placed around the room to give it a cozy appearance.

Five minutes later, she walked into bathroom to brush her teeth and braid her hair so she can go to bed. In her blue and star mid length sleeveless nightgown, she pulled back the covers on her bed and snuggled in. Ra Lyn reached for the lamp at her night table to turn it off. Laying there in the darkness and thought of the pretty man she spent her evening with. She did her best not to stare at him all night since he already have women mooning over him constantly. It must be tiring for him to go places and all eyes on him watching his every move. The last thing she thought of before drifting off to sleep was remembering how pretty his smile was.

Jonghyun sat at the station scanning on his tablet looking up information about Ra Lyn. He discovered she was on some of the social media and got a bit of bio about her. He saw pictures of her on Tai's Facebook wall at the studios she was doing projects. There was a particular picture of Ra Lyn in a music studio having her hair down around her face smiling at a young singer handing over a guitar to him. He thought she looked real cute in the picture. He did not find much else on her beside a business address and cell phone number. Jonghyun planned on having a conversation with Tai about this woman. If he did not have to work tonight he could have had chance to spend a little time with Ra Lyn. It was fascinating she speaks Hangul so well. Tomorrow he may ask Tai about Ra Lyn speaking the language or he will has the woman himself.

The song was still playing in full gusto. Jonghyun picked up his cell and send a text message for her to call him tomorrow afternoon when she had some time. He was very surprised Tai knew her and she never mentioned to him about this beautiful woman. He was kind of angry that she never brought up Ra Lyn to him before. He and Tai had major history together growing up together as children. His parents were close friends and thought in the future they can arrange a marriage between there. They never imagined their only daughter was gay and was very open about her sexual preference. It caused little problems with SM not wanting him to interact with her but Jonghyun made it clear to the upper management he is not going to give up his friendship with Tai. They back down since SHINee was bringing in more revenue than any group under their contract. Before the song that was playing in the studio was over Jonghyun could not wait to find out more about Ra Lyn.

Jonghyun arrived back at his apartment after 2:25 AM. He looked at his text messages and re-read from Tai that she will give him a call tomorrow adding she knows exactly what he wanted to talk about. He grinned and placed the phone on his charger. Walking over to the kitchen, he took out a pitcher of cold water and poured himself a glass. Jonghyun headed to his room feeling a little sleepy stepping into his room. Setting the glass down on the table by his bed he changed into a t-shirt and shorts. Once Jonghyun slid under the covers he reached for his tablet. Hazel brown eyes viewing the pictures of Ra Lyn on Tai's Facebook. There were at least five pictures of her with Tai. One picture that really got his attention is a picture of her and Tai posing in front of a fountain at a office building. His friend wore a baseball cap with her two finger posed on the side of her face. Ra Lyn wore a t-shirt and jeans laughing in the mist of the picture being taken. He tilted his a little staring at the picture taking every pixel of her face and loved the way she looked when she laughed. A few minutes later, he turned off the tablet and his lamp so he can get some much needed rest.

The sun was shining bright into the bedroom. The cell phone alarm started playing music and a hand shot out of the covers to grab the sound device. She slid her thumb across the screen and it became quiet. She opened her eyes to look at the time. It was 6:30 AM which she rose from bed to get herself ready for a meeting. She showered and dressed in a pant suit. She went to the kitchen to fix breakfast to start her day. Her cell phone rang at 8:01 AM from Tai. "Hey Tai what's going on?"

The woman on the other end answered. "Just getting up Uhni. There are some projects that are in the making and I would like you to take part of it. You will have full control of what you want to do. I have some music projects if you are interested. You can come by my studio to listen to the tracks and give an opinion. Also one of my director friends is having an issue with his assistant and needs to replace him. Would you be interested in helping and making some extra cash. They also need special affect person and fighting choreographer. I brought up your name to him. The director name is Lee Joo Hwan. He is working on a Drama called The Night Watchmen. There are two directors that are designated to do certain scenes and Joo Hwan has been fighting with his assistant. I thought you may be interested. Plus they also need a theme song and they are trying to find a music artist to create one. It would be something worth your while. What do you say?"

Ra Lyn was not expecting a proposal of a project of this magnitude. "Wow you seem to have a lot going on Tai. Let get together at your studio to see in depth of what you need. I would be happy to provide my assistance. Please contact Lee Joo Hwan so we can have a meeting. Thank you so much for thinking of me. It sounds like a good project."

You did so well on some of the Dramas you are well known around Seoul. Faith and Wu Family book was a total success and my goodness the last one you did You who came from the stars won so many awards. You broke the barrier of having a show based on an alien on earth. That's not even heard of here. The music you wrote for Lyn was outstanding they still play it on the radio like it was just released. No one even knows you were the screenwriter on this. Seriously you should put yourself out there so everyone can know what you can do. You would be the most wanted for the major Drama shows for the TV networks here." Tai exclaimed.

"Aw stop it. I will not do no such thing. I like being in the background. It gives me control what needs to be done. I don't like being in the spot light and I don't mind if others get most of the credit. I get to create what I want and I don't need to have my name all out there. This is not an ego trip for me. This is a passion and something I love to do which I can decide or not to participate. Some of those screen writers are forced to create particular stories and directors are instructed to do certain scenes. I stay out of those situations. " Ra Lyn was in the middle of checking for new emails on her laptop.

Tai sighed. "Yeah I understand what you mean loud and clear. Sometimes I feel those networks put me on a leash on some things too. I get what you are saying. Thanks for telling me you are interested and I will give him a call. I will see you in the later afternoon?" The woman asked.

Ra Lyn shut down her laptop. "Are you free after 2:00 PM?"

Tai chuckled. "Yes I don't have any late lunch dates with a girlfriend. Just kidding. There is one thing I do want to talk to you about regarding last night. Someone seemed very interested in you and wants to find out what kind of person you are. Can you guess who I am talking about?" She heard a sigh from Ra Lyn and it made her laugh. "Yes Jonghyun asked me to call him sometime today. I know he finds you attractive and is very curious about you. Would you mind me telling him about some things I know about you? I promise I will not get too personal."

Ra Lyn rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Ok you can tell him some things about me. Tai you know I don't date. He is a very good looking man and his reputation. I don't want to deal with a playboy making me into a secret affair conquest."

"You don't have to worry about that. I have it under control. Plus he and I grew up together so I know all his secrets. No I am not going to tell you them just in case you ask." Tai heard her huff on the phone in dismay. "I know you would not ask. Truly I known him since we were small children he is a pretty sweet guy and yes he has seen women in the past that is supposed to be not known. He never mistreated them and when the relationship ended they left him fully alone. He is attracted to you and I want you to know this. When he is passionate about something he wants he will work very hard to obtain it. I am giving you fair warning. I have to get off this cell. Looking forward to seeing you at 2:00."

Ra Lyn pushed the end call on the screen of her cell phone. She shook her head remembering Tai's warning about his persistence and hoped his attraction for her was something that will go away. In the back of her mind she found him a bit attractive herself. She shook her head trying to deny it's just the beauty that got her attention. She looked at the clock on the living room wall and it displayed 8:45 AM. Grabbing her briefcase and coat she left her apartment to get to her appointment on time.

At 11:00 AM Jonghyun walked into the kitchen wearing sweatpants and a oversized sweater. He opened the fridge to pull out the rice porridge his mother gave him a few days ago. Placing the food into a bowl and into the microwave for 2 minutes. He dialed his Tai to have a discussion about Ra Lyn. The girl answered the phone. "You could not wait for me to call you?"

Jonghyun chuckled. "No because you take forever to call me. So how is your morning?"

"Could not be better. I am going to meet Ra Lyn this afternoon regarding a project." He did not say anything for a minute. "No I am not going to tell you what the project is right now. She has a lot of skills that can be used." Tai said with confidence.

He was curious to what she meant. "What skills are you talking about?" He imagined her dancing for a commercial or something.

Tai sat in her office chair looking out the window on the fifth floor of the building. "She is what I call a Jack of all trades. A dancer you know. She also is musician, composer and writer,computer graphic special effects artist, screenwriter, directing and fighting scene choreographer."

Jonghyun sat on his stool in the kitchen looking astonished. "Wow! How old is she?" He gasped at the answer. "Only 27 years old and have this experience?"

Tai laughed at his tone of surprise. "Yes she gained a lot of this experience when she lived in the US. The woman is a protege of drama and arts. Ra Lyn told me a lot about her life. She went to the US when she was thirteen and went through an academic tests to get into US schools. She ended up in high school from her high score and graduated at sixteen years old. From there she went straight to college and moved on to a drama and arts school. She made many contacts after she graduated with movie and TV show producers because of her multi-skills. She was successful there but wanted a change of scenery and moved to Korea. Her network contacts spread here. Ra Lyn was able to become a freelance contractor. Like I said before she is a Jack of all trades."

The young man sat there fascinated hearing this story from his friend. He was very impressed that she worked hard to accomplish her skill and have the passion to pursue her talent. "Ra Lyn sounds like an amazing woman. I never heard of someone like her. Tai could you arrange for me to meet her? All three of us can go out somewhere. For dinner or hang out. Could you do that for me and ask if I can have her cell phone number?

Tai sighed. "I don't know man I will ask but she works a busy schedule during the day. Ra Lyn may be tied up with projects so don't expect her to drop everything she is doing to talk to you."

"I understand more than you think. I have a busy schedule too. Lucky I don't have anything major going on until this afternoon. There is an interview I have to do about the music project I am working on with Taemin." He paused thinking of an idea. "Do you have time to come by tonight? I really want to know her background and you seem to have the inside scoop of things. Could you?"

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Sheesh I will come by and give you a history lesson about her. You are starting to sound like one of those possessed fans of yours." She chuckled at him. "I feel like I am about to take a little boy to a candy shop and watch him go crazy. What I am going to tell you most likely you will be very surprised of the things she had done in the music and film industry." There was a knock on her office door. "I have to go so let me call you later this evening."

Jonghyun ended the call. "He walked over the living room with his tablet and started looking up Ra Lyn in the US media. There some information about her out there and a few pictures of her at one at a American TV awards. She was awarded for best script for one TV show. It was a science fiction TV series of a teenagers and one was an alien. Jonghyun read the summary of the show. He was very impressed and could not wait to see her again. His eyes looked over the photo of the young woman all dressed up in a gown and had her hair swept up from her face. She looked elegant at the occasion and the picture of her smiling wearing lipstick and a shimmering face holding the award was beautiful to gaze at. Jonghyun stared at the photo for a long time taking in every feature of her dress up. He could not wait until Tai come by to tell him all about Ra Lyn.

After the meeting with SM Entertainment was concluded, Ra Lyn walked out of the elevator heading toward the lobby. The wheels of her mind was spinning at the request of the company needing her services. They have asked her to help compose music a while ago. Now they would like to repeat the same service for an upcoming male music group that just contracted with. She still recall the sounds of the young men's voices of the music track samples. The tone of voices were smooth and shows promise they will probably succeed. Reaching for her, car door Ray Lyn started the car and headed out south of Seoul to meet with Tai.

By 2:00 PM there was a knock on Tai's door and her secretary announced her appointment had arrived. Ra Lyn strolled through the doorway and discovered Lee Joo Hwan and a two representatives sitting at the small conference room at the other side of Tai office. Tai made the introductions of Ra Lyn to everyone. They nodded in greeting and shook hands with her knowing her professional reputation very well. "Please have a seat." Tai directed her to a chair. "Let's get down to business. Ra Lyn is interested in assisting with your next film project and the music that will be composed for the scenes." The gentlemen acknowledge the proposal and voiced comments. "I understand you want control of what she does but that not how she operates. If you want this to perfect you will have to let her hold the reigns on the production scenes even if you don't agree. She has a eye for bring out the emotions out of the scripts and the actors." The men listened to the rest of Tai's proposal and read through each part of the contract they were picking through. They were mostly in favor of Tai's contract except the Executive producer that wished to follow under a different line of production. He was more old fashion of film development. After another hour of negotiation everyone was in agreement what was expected of Ra Lyn. Tai thanked the men for attending the meeting and she will contact their attorneys to make things finalized. When the men left the office. Tai took off her blazer slung it on her office chair, followed by her plopping down and exhaling a sigh of relief. "These guys really took me to the ballgame on this one. They thought they will be able to give you limit control at the same time get extra free services. Not a chance. I am glad I was here to bat for you on this. These guys were being a little greedy."

Ra Lyn rose from the conference room table and walked over to Tai's desk to sit at a smaller chair across from her friend. "You know I appreciate everything you have done for me. Thank you for bringing work my way."

The younger woman picked up her bottled water to take a gulp. "No problem. We all are benefiting form this." Tai paused for a second. "Speaking of benefiting, how did it go with SM?"

"It went pretty well. Upcoming music group need some material. I told them I would be more than happy to provide." She chuckled.

Tai was impressed by her landing two different projects from two different companies. "That's great you will be busy for a long while. I hope you will have some time to hang out with me and..." She stopped to give Ra Lyn a hint of who wanted to spend time with her.

Ra Lyn rolled her eyes upward. "Do you mean Jonghyun?" The short haired woman grinned. "Are you trying to play match maker? If that's what you are trying to do you really need to stop."

Tai laughed at the look on her friend's face. "Wow you really think I would do that? Jonghyun wants to get to know you as a friend. He wanted to ask you if it's ok if he hangs out with us. He was not asking for a date but he did ask for your permission to have your cell phone number so he can text you sometime."

Rising from her seat, Ra Lyn walked over to the window. She crossed her arms staring outside of the building window. "I don't mind if he wants to be friends with me. I trust your judgement that he is s good person so the next time you speak to Jonghyun you can give him my cell phone number." She knew she had to let her guard down sooner or later trusting a normal man. Ra Lyn was used to being around men that were gay since she felt comfortable around them and the friendships were genuine. She walked over to the chair to pick up her coat. "I have a few errands to run so I can call you later in the evening so we can make some schedules for me to get these projects started."

Tai rose from her chair and walked with her friend to the door. "Thanks again for jumping in with this project. Regarding Jonghyun you don't have to worry about him. He is not the aggressive type. Normally women end up chasing after him and he is very aware you are not the type to do this. The next time we get a meal I can tell you some stories about him when we grew up together. He was a interesting kid always getting into trouble in school."

Ra Lyn walked through the doorway. "We will definitely go out for a meal soon." I will call you later. She made her way down the hall toward the elevators. While the elevator moved toward the lobby first floor, Ra Lyn thought of the young man that wanted to get to know her. She heard from some of her friends about his discretionary affairs with women. One of assistant writer was telling her about the back stories of some of the actors and musicians. One of those stories was about Jonghyun's involvement with a model he was seeing secretly and SM had to pay her handsomely to keep it quiet when he ended his connection with her. Ra Lyn felt uneasy having a man like that in her life. Jonghyun seem like a nice man and she was hesitant to become friends with him. The last thing she needed is to be a challenged conquest for him. When the elevator stopped at the lobby level the woman exited out and made her way to the front entrance.

End of Chapter 2

More to Come!


	3. Chapter 3 Getting to Know Her

By mid afternoon, Jonghyun was in a middle of an interview on one of the SBS shows. The young women in the audience were mooning at the sight of him in a small distance away from them. The pretty man in the white suit and dress shoes paid no mind to the several lustful eyes on him as he discussed about his upcoming solo album that would be released in January 2015. The older woman sitting next to him holding a table with typed questions asked about the style of music and if it was related to Taemin's solo album. Jonghyun answered in a smooth voice. "Every song will be composed to my own style and the lyrics will be my creation too.".

After the interview was over. His SM assistant walked with him to the car reading his schedule for the remaining of the day. He reminded Jonghyun of his appointment at the studio in one hour. They got into the black SUV and headed to SM Building. Jonghyun sat in the back seat looking out the window thinking about Ra Lyn. He wondered how her day has been. Remembering her tired face in the elevator last night, he hoped she got enough rest to deal with her meeting today. The man sat there lost in his own thoughts as the car drove into the parking garage of the SM building. Jonghyun entered the building making his way to the studio to work on his music project. He needed to do some modifications to one of his songs and asked his friend Ji Tan Cho to assist with the track he was working on. So far, five songs were ready and the remaining two songs need some fine tuning. Walking down the hall spotted a woman walking quickly towards both men handing a bag of food to the Jonghyun's assistant.

At the end of hall they entered a room next to the studio. There was small conference table and some chairs inside. Both gentlemen took a seat placing the bag onto the table. When the food and beverage was set on the table, they ate as quickly as they can. Jonghyun joked with the man about the food being savory and hope there will be no burping during his singing. Fifteen minutes later, Jonghyun walked into the studio room. His friend Tan Cho was sitting at the panel adjusting the track to rise and lower the octane of the music as a test. Jonghyun went into the studio booth standing in front of the microphone to get himself ready to sing. He did a vocal sound exercise of lowering and raising the sounds he was making in a melodious tone. After a minute he took a swallow water clearing his throat. When the music started he began to sing the lyrics that were on the paper in front of him. He stopped a few times asking Tan Cho to replay the song to hear a particular line of the words he sang. The next few hours were spent making several adjustments to the song instrumentals and lyrics.

Jonghyun looked at the clock to see it was ten minutes after seven pm. Sitting at the panel next to Tan Cho, he his nodded approval regarding the alteration of the track instrumentals. "Thank you for helping me with this. You going to make this sound so good. There is no room for errors in each note."

Tan Cho patted Jonghyun's shoulder. "Hey it's no problem my friend. There were times you helped me so I don't mind returning the favor. I hope this song will make the girls scream their head off. Have you thought about doing dance moves to this yet?"

"Not yet but I will be calling one of my old dance choreographers to help me with this. It definitely draw the women crowd." Jonghyun chuckled feeling proud of his achievements he's done so far. He rose from the chair and shook his friend's hand. "Thank you again. I will contact you in a couple of days if you want to help me with the next one I am working on. This album needs to be completed very soon so the SM executives can listen to them all. I have nine songs but they want only six in the album. I am in the process of talking them into putting two extra songs in there for promotion purposes."

Tan Cho shook his hand. "Hey anytime you need me to help you with this give me a call. This album is going to turn out great." He saw a little flash of worry in Jonghyun's eyes. "Hey it's going to be a hit. I know one when I hear one. Ok?"

Jonghyun nodded to his friend knowing he will always support him. "Thanks again. Let's get out of here. I have to get home to rest and bit and later change clothes before I go to the radio station."

Both men left the room and headed toward the exit. They chatted idly about Taemin's music and what projects that may be related to SHINee. In the parking garage, the men said their goodbyes and went different directions. Jonghyun walked to a black SUV he rode earlier and got inside the backseat. The young driver greeted the musician warmly. They left heading back to Gangnam. Jonghyun walked into his apartment leaving his shoes by the door. he made his way to his couch with his tablet and cell phone. There was no messages from Tai. Feeling a little frustrated with her Jonghyun text her asking for an update regarding Ra Lyn.

A moment later the cell phone rang. "You have no patience. I was going to call you when I got home. I can guess why you called me. Does it have to do with the lady you saw dancing the night before?" She picked on her friend.

"Oh come on don't act like this." Jonghyun said in a almost whine tone. "I never picked on the girls you liked."

Tai huffed on the phone. "No instead you tell me don't hit on them. What I get from you either is that I am going to get rejected or beat up from her group of friends. My picking on you is not as bad as your advice.

The young man laid down on the couch with his arm across his face. "Yeah I said those things but I was trying to protect you. That was years ago." He moved his arm away from his face. "So did you have a chance to talk to her about." Jonghyun hesitated. "You know. Asking her if I can contact her?" He heard laughter on the phone and the sound of light tapping. A moment later his phone vibrated. He moved the phone away from his face and saw Tai's text that had a phone number. Sitting up straight, his face lid up with excitement. "She let me have her number?"

"What do you think I sent you a second ago? My mother's number? Yes it's Ra Lyn's number. Do me a favor don't cell phone stalk her ok. The last thing I need is for her to get angry if you blow her cell phone up with texts and phone calls. Just text her once and if she wants to talk she will message you back. Do I make myself clear?" Tai gave him a serious tone

He sighed. "Yes mother I will be a good boy and not stalk her. I don't want to creep her out by doing something like that. You should know me better than that." A few moments later, Jonghyun added Ra Lyn as a contact. He even used the picture he saw on Tai's Facebook page so she will appear if she calls or text him.

"Well I fulfilled my promise so if you let me get off this phone, I am stopping by your place in one hour. You begged me to tell you the rundown version of Ra Lyn's autobiography." Tai said with a touch of humor in her tone.

"Yeah, yeah keep joking around. I am not going out for the rest of the evening until midnight. See you in a while." Jonghyun ended the call and placed his cell phone on the coffee table. He made his way to the kitchen to fix dinner. Fishing around he found some side items and some meat to warm up in the fridge. He was truly grateful his mother stopped by the apartment to bring him some food the other night. Sitting at the table, he watched a video clip while he was eating. Once in a while he glanced at his cell phone on the end of the counter and thought about texting Ra Lyn. Jonghyun was tempted but did not want to look desperate in front to the pretty woman. He decided to contact her tomorrow instead. Taking another bite of his food, the doorbell rang. Jonghyun stood at the camera panel and saw Tai standing there holding a paper bag in her arms. Opening the door, he grinned at her knowing she brought some food. "Good timing. I was started to eat dinner."

Tai handed the bag of food to Jonghyun. Taking her shoes off, she followed him into the kitchen. "Did you text her yet?" She asked feeling curious.

"No. I will text her tomorrow." Jonghyun placed the food items onto the counter and set the paper bag down next to the trash can.

The short haired woman sat down on the tall stool. "Good idea. You don't want to look thirsty and scare her off." Tai opened the plastic containers starting to place food on the plate Jonghyun gave her. "I don't know what line you are going to use to snare her but you better make it good. She is not the type to swoon over your smooth voice and looks."

Jonghyun took some of Tai's food from her container and chewed thoughtfully for a few seconds. "Well." He said after swallowing the spicy kimchi. "I am not going to hit on her. I really want to get to know her." Tai gave him that is a bunch of bull look toward him. "Alright!" feel a little embarrassed he set his spoon down. "I admit I am very attracted to her but I don't want to run any games on Ra Lyn. So what can you tell me about her?"

Tai pulled out a disk from her bag. "Here info on her. I had to dig up some stuff and since we did projects together in the past I have video clips of her working. I also know some of her history regarding her family. We had many discussions while hanging out." She placed the disk onto the young man's right hand. "You can watch it alone or we can see it together so you know what is going on in the video."

"We can watch it after we have dinner." They ate diligently enjoying their food until they both were stuffed. After Jonghyun cleaned up the kitchen, both people made their way to the living room. Tai sat down on the sofa watching her friend walk to the back end of the apartment. A moment later, he returned with a laptop. Jonghyun turned it on and waited for the login to appear. He placed the disk into the laptop. On the screen there was a media program that popped up displaying video and pictures files.

Tai grabbed the tiny wireless mouse and clicked on the first video."We will watch the videos first so I can explain what it is." She opened the first file and there was a scene of a film set showing Ra Lyn moving the actors into place before the scene was played out. "This is from one of the dramas she helped. They call her the kiss queen since majority of the romantic scenes were directed by her. Most directors will request her services but others prefer to their own directing."

"Kissing queen?" Jonghyun was intrigued by the nickname. He watch a younger version of Ra Lyn talking to the couple. The scene started and the actors did a lingering stare and slowly moved their faces toward each other. The kiss looked realistic as though the couple were really on a date having their first kiss. There was a few scenes of the same role. A minute later there were other video clips that were romantic scenes including one from a US TV drama doing a kissing scene. "Wow she seems to know how to direct those to make the moment intense in the scenes. Does she have a history of kissing guys and use her experience for her job?"

Tai did not answer the question. She made a promise not to tell too much of her personal life to Jonghyun. "I don't know about that but she studied in college about technicalities of relationships between men and women." She saw a strange look on his face not understanding what she meant. "Its called Human Intimate Interpersonal Psychology class one through three. She told me all about it long ago."

Jonghyun was truly impressed with Ra Lyn achievements and things she studied in college. He really wanted to get to know her as a person. "You mentioned she did other forms of work in the film industry."

Tai's eyes lit up with excitement. "Yes she also did fight scenes. She went to a menu and selected a file. The screen was filled with two people fighting with a sword. "This is from The Night Watchmen's Journal" The drama did not do so well like it should because the director limited Ra Lyn's control and there were other issues not related with her. She handled the fight scenes, romance scenes and the special effects."

His color contact eyes were glued to the laptop watching the two men moving in a almost dancing motion with the swords, a moment later there was another scene played out involved with some special effects. "How did she get to be in charge of fighting scenes? Is she into martial arts?"

"In a way yes. She learned martial arts though her family." Jonghyun looked at her with a quizzical expression on his pretty face. "That's what she told me so ask her if you want to know more. She also took classes in different types of martial arts to learn different styles of fighting and weapons too. It benefited her because she gets hired to help with the actors on those kind of scenes." Tai showed him a few more fighting scenes from various dramas and closed the file. She opened another one called Ra Lyn's directing projects.

Jonghyun was fascinated watching all these videos of her work and even some of the music she had composed. "She can play more musical instruments than me." He chuckled. "She seem to have her hand in everything."

Tai moved the mouse in her hand to open a file called Photos. "I told you she is a jack of all trades. She worked very hard to obtain many skills and it's her craft." There were a gallery of pictures of Ra Lyn over the last five years. "Here you can look at these on your own time. They are related to the sites of film studios, music studios, dance studios and pictures of her not related to work. Enjoy the pictures. I had a long day and I want to go home to rest." She rose from the sofa.

Jonghyun got up and walked her to the door. He gave his friend a big hug. "Thank you for bring this. I mean it Tai I want to be friends with her. She seems to be an amazing woman."

"She is. That's why I want you to make sure you don't try to run a game on her." She looked at her friend and saw him glower at her. "I know you too well so I will leave it alone. Ra Lyn can spot a player from a distance. I don't have to worry about her. My intuition tells me you will take your time to know her. So I will text you tomorrow."

Jonghyun said goodbye to Tai and shut his door. He walked over to the sofa to look at the pictures. There were over sixty pictures of her in different occasions and places. He stared at each one of them taking in her beautiful face. Sitting there for an hour, Jonghyun had to get ready to go to the radio station. He rose from the sofa to head toward his bedroom.

Ra Lyn was lying in bed reading a book. She looked at her cell phone to check the time. It was almost midnight and she was starting to get sleepy. Setting the book down on the night table she thought of the meetings she went to and the upcoming projects she has took on. Ra Lyn wanted to spend a quiet evening cooking and talking to her parents long distance. They missed her so much being far away but they understood living on the island was not a life for her. She missed her family and promised to see them in a few months. The remainder of the evening was on the computer doing a little research for her new projects.

When she was on her computer earlier, her mind drifted a little thinking about Jonghyun. The pretty man that smiled at her the other evening. She looked up social media and saw several pictures of him regarding his music group, the radio station and personal pictures that was displayed on the internet. Ra Lyn took an hour looking at the pictures and videos clips seeing Jonghyun in different looks and styles. She liked his natural look the best with his hair jet black and his original dark eyes showing expression to the camera. Ra Lyn seen pictures of the music group in passing on the internet and TV but never took the time to watch SHINee perform. She heard their music on the radio or some of the places she went to.

There were even photos of him bare chested and her eyes were riveted on the images of his semi nude muscular body. This was the first time she saw him like this and was surprised as slim as he was, Jonghyun was pretty cut with muscles that rippled under his light skin. She quickly closed the screen feeling her pulse rise a little looking at him. Jonghyun radiated masculine sexuality through his photos and his music performance videos. It made her a little nervous knowing this man now has her cell phone number. She knew it was a matter of time he will contact her.

Ra Lyn punched her pillow after reflecting on her thoughts of what she saw on the computer earlier and turned the lamp off to go to sleep. She snuggled under the covers and made a small sound of agonized groans remembering again the images of the pretty bare chested man wearing low waist jeans. _"Damn I can't get that image out of my mind!"_ She dolefully thought to herself trying to relax under the covers. After turning in her bed a couple of times. she finally drifted slowly to sleep.

Jonghyun was exhausted coming home from the station. He could not wait until later morning to contact Ra Lyn. Slipping on his sweats and a t-shirt he climbed into bed with his tablet. Right now, he was too wired up to sleep at 2:45 in the morning. This were one of these nights he had a hard time getting sleepy. Watching that disk Tai brought earlier was not helping him rest his mind. Instead, he was thinking about he was going to say or write Ra Lyn. For now, he will have to push that thought out of his head as he grabbed his tablet to look at the lyrics of a song he wrote. It was almost complete and he could not wait to sing the words with the new music track. The young man read the lyrics repeatedly and made a couple of changes to see if the new words will make it better. He nodded feeling these words will be better as he sang it softly to himself. Jonghyun could not wait to finish this album but at the same time he was worried his SHINee fans would not like his music since it is different the group perky kpop songs.

Jonghyun worked on the lyrics for forty minutes until his eyes were starting to get blurry with exhaustion. He shut the tablet off and switch the lights off in his room. Jonghyun turned to his side making a trip to dreamland.

The sky was cloudy though the mini blinds but enough light to bother Ra Lyn. She turned her body in the bed away from the window. The temptation to sleep more was there but she had things to do. Slowly sitting up Ra Lyn stretched her arms and swung her legs off the bed. She picked up her cell phone to check for messages. Seeing none at the moment, she headed to the bathroom. After a while she picked up her cell phone to take a look at her calendar. There was only one meeting at three in the afternoon. Ra Lyn smiled feeling happy there were no other meetings scheduled as she fixed herself some breakfast. While she was eating Tai text her an invitation to hang out with her this evening. Ra Lyn answered she will be free to hang out and pick a place for them to go to eat.

By the afternoon Ra Lyn was finished cleaning her apartment feeling good the place smelled good from dusting. Her cell phone made a sound indicating a new text. She picked up the device and saw a text from Jonghyun. _"Hi Ra Lyn this is Jonghyun. I hope you are having a good day. Tai told me it was ok to text you. Would you be interested to hang out with me and Tai sometime this evening?"_

Ra Lyn chuckled and answered _"Tai invited me to hang out this evening so you must have joined in at the last minute. That's ok the more the merrier. I will see you both this evening." _She was curious about him and what kind of person he is. At the same time she will be cautious because she found him very attractive.

End of Chapter 3

More to come


	4. Chapter 4 Friends Night Out

The day went by pretty quickly for Ra Lyn as she went shopping for groceries at a store that was nearby her apartment. The meeting went very well signing contracts with her attorney to finalize the payment agreement for her services. She could not wait to get started on the new drama series that will begin production in a week.

Walking down the tea aisle, she watched a woman with her small son picking out children's beverages. Ra Lyn smiled at them thinking one day she hoped to be a mother in the future. She knew that she had to get over her past to be able to have a normal relationship with a man. What happened in the past still haunted her and she hoped someday she can surpass it. Until then, she will focus on building a good life for herself. Ra Lyn shook those thoughts from her head and made her way to the shelf where her favorite tea was displayed.

An hour later, Ra Lyn unloaded four bags of groceries that would last her two weeks. Feeling a little tired she sat down on her sofa and check her messages on her cell phone. She received voicemail call from the director scheduling date for her to start working next week. There was a text message from Tai confirming their meet up at secluded place so Jonghyun can join them without a mob chasing him down. The day went by pretty quickly for Ra Lyn as she went shopping for groceries at a store that was nearby her apartment. The meeting went very well signing contracts with her attorney to finalize the payment agreement for her services. She could not wait to get started on the new drama series that will begin production in a week.

Ra Lyn chuckled imagining the young man running away from a crowd of women of all ages with estrogen time bombs about to explode on him. The last message was a text from the man himself also confirming his meet up with her and Tai at seven o'clock in the evening. She sat there and sighed hoping this night will be fun.

Changing into a light green sweater and jeans for a casual look, Ra Lyn looked into the mirror making sure her face looked ok after she applied a little makeup. Unlike the women here, she did not believe putting on layers of foundation and creams to put a face on a face. She preferred a natural look and used little bit of cosmetics to enhance her features. She smiled sardonically thinking Jonghyun wore more make up than she did on certain occasions. Thinking about all the eye liner Jonghyun wears from time to time, Ra Lyn hoped he would not wear anything this evening. In fact, she really wished he did not wear those color contacts. From the pictures she saw of him online his dark brown eyes were perfect on him. Pushing that thought aside Ra Lyn did one more touch up on her pony tailed hair and left the bathroom. She grabbed her coat out of the closet to exit out of her apartment door.

Jonghyun was about the leave the music studio after six o'clock PM. He left a note to thank the music technician helping with the song. While he was modifying his lyrics, he was so busy that he only had a chance to wave good bye to him. Grabbing his coat, Jonghyun made his way down the hall and reached for his cell phone. Tai left a text message to meet him at a lounge with the address. Smiling broadly feeling excited he get to see Ra Lyn, he can still picture her from the last time he saw her in the elevator. Now he will have a chance to get to know her personally and hope she want to be friends. The young man warmly greeted his regular driver asking about his day. The driver thanked Jonghyun for his concern and asked where did he wish to go. They headed north on the main road to Helicon Hyatt Hotel in Youngsan-gu in. It took almost forty-five minutes to get there.

Tai sat in the blue room waiting for her friends to arrive. She ordered a variety of drinks and food. Looking at the pamphlet of amenities, she reviewed what kind of movies are shown at this time. There were new movies that were Korean and foreign. Also in the room was a state of the art audio, video equipment for people to have their own private karaoke concert in luxury and other services with various price fees. Tai thought about renting a space at a regular lounge but she was afraid Jonghyun would been seen and masses of people would gather at the outside of the establishment. Placing the pamphlet on the table, Tai wanted Jonghyun to have a peaceful evening for once since he can't go anywhere in this country without a mob ambushing him.

Tai heard a door opening to see Ra Lyn walking in with her purse and coat on her arm. "Hi Lady how are you?" She stood up to hug her friend hello.

Ra Lyn took sat next to Tai on the plush leather couch. "I am doing great. I'm very happy since I only had one meeting today so I can have a free evening. Thank you for inviting me."

They sat and chatted about their day until they heard the door open. Both women saw Jonghyun come in wearing a black leather jacket, red and black flannel shirt, black skinny jeans and black sneakers. He looked over at Ra Lyn and gave her a sweet smile. "Hi everyone. I hope I did not make you both wait long." The young handsome man took a seat across from the women.

Tai smirked. "I know you like to be fashionably late but we did not wait long. Well guys, I have some plans for us this evening. First we are going to have a light dinner so I ordered food to arrive real soon. I hope the both of you have an appetite."

Ra Lyn looked over at Jonghyun. "I don't know about skinny man over there but I am hungry. I have not eaten since noon." Her comment earned look of dismay from him. "Come to think of it, I might be wrong. Jonghyun may eat more than me and have a light speed metabolism." She said in good humor.

His eyes widen a little at her joke. _"Well she's pretty and have a sense of humor."_ He thought to himself crossing his right leg over his left. "You're right about me Ra Lyn. I have a fast metabolism. In fact, I can eat a lot and slowly gain weight. I assure you I am muscular underneath these clothes." He mischievously moved his eyes slowly downward from his chest to his feet and back up to glance right at Ra Lyn again.

_"Well my joke definitely back fired on me."_ She cringed inwardly watching his eye actions looking down at his body up to her indicating he had a physique. She did not want to remember last night's extravaganza of Jonghyun's pictures and videos of how the upper part of his body looked without a shirt. Keeping her face stoic Ra Lyn replied "Touché." as smoothly as she could muster.

A moment later, there was a quick knock on the door. Tai rose from the sofa and let three servers come bringing in platters and warming trays of food. Their eyes widen when they saw Jonghyun sitting in the room with the two women. They quickly turned their heads to focus on expediting the food on the long table between the two people sitting there. Tai stood by the door to thank them graciously for bringing the food. Each did a short bow to her and left the room. Jonghyun looked apprehensive at the three people leaving the room.

Tai looked over the food. "Don't worry I took care of any potential issues of unwanted guests. Everyone working here are not permitted to let anyone know you are in this place until after you leave. So relax and grab a plate of food. Jonghyun reached over to his left side and grabbed three plates. He handed two plates to the women and started to load food on his. Everyone was sitting there enjoying their meal. Tai spoke to Jonghyun about her day at the office. He looked at Tai listening tentatively feeling very consciously aware of Ra Lyn's presence sitting across from him.

Ra Lyn was trying so hard not to stare at the man eating his food across from her. Her eyes scanned the food going between those plump lips that that make women swoon when he smiles. She slowly scan her gaze from his mouth up to his eyes. _"Of course he wore his color contact lens."_ Ra Lyn still remembered how dark his eyes are behind this eye accessories. She really want to see his true expression in his eyes not the stealth objects that are covering his visual orbs.

Jonghyun felt eyes on him and glanced over at Ra Lyn. She averted her eyes quickly reaching for her beverage to take a sip. He wondered if she was checking him out. Ra Lyn entered some of the conversation throughout the meal. Tai and Jonghyun was in full discussion about various topics. His eyes shifted to Ra Lyn over while she was talking to Tai while holding a fork full of fruit. He was tempted to bent over across the table to take it off with his teeth just to see her reaction but thought the better of it. After everyone finished eating Tai called for the servers to take away the food.

"I have a movie for us to watch. I hope you like horror movies Ra Lyn." Tai said knowing what reaction she was going to get.

The woman sitting there had a frown on her face. "You know I don't like horror movies. Why would you pick one?" She crossed her arms wanting to get Tai back for this.

Tai feign a daunted expression. "Aww come on I did not know you did not like horror movies. I already paid for the movie so we might as well watch it. Jonghyun you sit between me and Ra Lyn since the flat screen is behind you.

The man rose to his feet to watch Ra Lyn scoot over to make room for him. He sat down with Ra Lyn to his right side and Tai sitting at his left. He looked over at the pretty women he wanted to see. "I don't like horror movies either so we can endure it together;" Gently nudging his elbow on hers.

Tai reached over for the remote that controlled lighting, speakers and the flat screen TV. Turning on the TV she figured out the movie selection she had on reserve. The beginning credits started to appear as she dimmed the lights so low that she barely see the two people in the room with her. The movie was an American horror story about a haunted house. When the first scary scene appeared Ra Lyn jumped in her seat and sat straight as a board. She momentary put her hand over eyes to avoid a gruesome scene. Twenty minutes later Jonghyun also jumped at a scary scene and bumped into Ra Lyn. He muttered his apology and kept watching while she glanced at him.

Jonghyun eyes were wide with frightened attention and his hands were gripping the leather seat on either side of him. She suddenly found it funny to see him like this and tried hard not to laugh. It was rare for Ra Lyn to see a man scared and jumpy watching a horror movie. Forty minutes into the movie both seem to take turn jumping in fright. All of a sudden, Jonghyun unconsciously grabbed Ra Lyns left hand and moved both of their arms until the back of Ra Lyn's hand covered his eyes making her lean against him. She looked at the scared man feeling stunned at the unexpected action. He lowered her left arm and apologized moved his face downward to hide his embarrassment.

Ra Lyn whispered. "It's ok. That's why I don't like scary movies." She reached over to hold his hand. Her reaction caused him to suddenly move his face up to quickly to gaze at her. Ra Lyn smiled in understanding which made Jonghyun smiled back in return. Rest of the movie they squeezed each other's hand in fright and Jonghyun scooted closer to her and she felt the heat of his body radiating from the left side of her. _"Damn! He smells good."_ She thought trying not to think about the lack of personal space and feeling his warm hand covering hers.

While the two people were enduring the movie Tai kept glancing at them the whole time hoping these two react this way. She knew this would break the ice to loosen Ra Lyn up to feel comfortable with Jonghyun. The remaining of the movie was not as scary but they were still holding hands. The short haired woman looked over to her right to see Jonghyun looking at Ra Lyn. She knew he was checking her out closely even though the lights were dim in the room.

When the end credits were finally appearing Ra Lyn gently released the man's hand and grabbed her beverage. Tai illuminated the room with the remote control and saw Jonghyun scooted reluctantly away from Ra Lyn to give her some breathing room.

"Thanks for making us watch this horrible movie." Jonghyun said in a miffed tone.

"You did not like the movie? It rated well in the theaters. I will remember next time not to rent any horror movies around you two. It's like being around a couple of babies." She said sardonically. Their response to her comment was two stern glares from the both of them. "Sorry for offending both of you. I rented another movie. This one is a romantic comedy. I hope you will like this one."

Tai looked over at the digital clock which displayed ten minutes after nine o'clock. She rose from the sofa. "I need to use the restroom real quick." Walking out of the room leaving Ra Lyn and Jonghyun alone.

Ra Lyn glanced at man sitting next to her. Her eyes surveyed him quickly checking his cell phone for messages. Wanting to break the silence. "Thanks for helping me out earlier. I tend to get jumpy watching horror movies."

Jonghyun saw a message from Taemin asking him to call later. Setting his cell phone on the table, he found Ra Lyn's comment amusing. "We were helping each other since it was obvious I have the same problem. She always do this to me when we watch movies. I think Tai has a sick pleasure watching me like this."

"I knew she had a twisted sense of humor but that's ok. I will repay her for this one day." She rose from her seat to walk toward the art work was on the far wall next to the door. She studied the art piece and discovered it was a real oil painting of some kind of abstract art. It was a spectrum of blue shades of color which she found beautiful.

The pretty young man watching her gazing at the art work closely across the room. He could not help but notice how tight the jeans fit her backside and legs. Jonghyun's mouth was feeling a little dry. Reaching for the glass, he took a big swallow of his beverage. Even thought he hated watching the movie earlier he enjoyed sitting close to Ra Lyn. She was warm and her hand was so soft in his. Still fresh in his mind, he can still feel the exquisite texture of her palm against his. He tried hard not to look over at her during the movie. His eyes kept gravitating towards her lovely face as his eyes were drawn to her soft mouth and her eyes staring at the flat screen. Jonghyun had to force his gaze away from her face several times to look at the horror movie. Now the woman was standing a few feet away from him and truly enjoyed her presence.

Ra Lyn could not see the signature of the painter and looked around the canvas for any hint of a name. She felt a someone standing next her and Jonghyun asked. "What are you looking for?"

She gave him a sideways glance. "I am trying to find out who the painter is. Do you see any kind of signature?" The light haired man stood close to her scanning the same areas of the canvas and then pointed at a very unusual dark blue markings. "There is something like a signature." He moved his head to see her face right at the spot where his finger was pointing of what looked like a character of a person's name. This moment gave Jonghyun an opportunity to closely view Ra Lyn's face and noticed she barely wore makeup. With the realization, Jonghyun felt genuinely surprised since most women he knows wear makeup. He was impressed that her beauty was natural and not artificial cosmetics. Feeling like he was crowding her space, he moved two steps away.

Ra Lyn put the signature into her memory to contact the artist one day. "Thank you for spotting that for me. She took one step forward and patted him on the shoulder. Jonghyun was taller than her but she can almost look directly into his eyes. _"Wow. This man has pretty eyes even with the contact lenses."_ her thoughts echoed in her mind as she walked past him to take a seat on the plush leather sofa.

"I am happy to help." Jonghyun took a seat next to her and they both waited for Tai to return.

Ten minutes later Tai returned with two containers of popcorn feeling better with a now empty bladder. She also wanted to give the two people in the room some time to get to know each other. "Is everyone ready to watch the second movie?"

Jonghyun shook his head. "Not yet. I need to use the restroom too. Excuse me ladies." He shut the door behind him.

"Isn't he a nice guy?" Tai asked. "It was kind of cute you two were being each other's support watching the scary movie." She wickedly grinned.

Ra Lyn frowned and pointed at her friend. "You did it on purpose didn't you?" She saw her friend arch her eyebrows in feign hurt. "Don't give me that look. That was a pretty low thing to do Tai. If you do that again I will not be hanging out with the both of you anymore. Understand?"

The woman looked hurt for real. "Damn Ra Lyn. Don't take it to heart. I was just having a little fun with you two. Plus I wanted you to feel comfortable around him. I know how you are near men. You are very slow to relax around them unless they are gay." Ra Lyn glared at her friend. "It's true. Jonghyun is a gentleman and he will not do anything to offend you. I promise not pick horror movies again. Ok?"

Ra Lyn sighed. "Fine. I trust you will keep your promise." She was trying to keep a serious face but recalling how Jonghyun looked like a scared little boy made hard to suppress a giggle. "He seems to be wimpy when it comes to horror movies. I never seen a guy act so scared like him."

Both women laughed and joked about it until Jonghyun entered the room. The laughter stopped immediately and the young man had a feeling they were talking about him. He did not care since he got to see Ra Lyn laughing showing her pretty white teeth.

The second movie was more relaxing for Jonghyun and Ra Lyn to watch. There were parts of the scenes that Jonghyun laughed out loud and Ra Lyn kept looking over at him thinking he had such a pretty smile and nice sounding laugh. The man was also watching the women of his interest laughing at particular humorous scenes. He was itching to slide close to her again but he did not want to push his luck. By the time the movie was over, it was twenty-five minutes to eleven o'clock. Everyone grabbed their things to leave. Jonghyun helped Ra Lyn put her coat on and she thanked him graciously.

Tai walked over to the door. "Are you going to call a ride from SM?"

Ra Lyn spoke before Jonghyun can answer. "You can ride home with me since we live in the same building."

The man smiled broadly. "Thank you. I have to change clothes and head to the radio station."

Tai grabbed Jonghyun's sleeve. "We have to go the same rear entrance you walked in earlier. Ra Lyn will drive the car around to pick you up." When they left the room Ra Lyn left in the opposite direction.

Tai followed her friend to the back door of the hotel where the staff normally enters. "You looked like you had a good time because I noticed you were doing some serious stare downs at Ra Lyn. I know you enjoyed holding her hand watching the scary movie." She saw him trying not to show any emotion or smile at her comment. "I know you so don't try to pretend it was nothing. You are very attracted to her. I see it from a mile away."

Jonghyun sighed and lowered his head in defeat. "Alright I admit I am attracted to her." He emphasize the word "Yes." paused for a second. "I enjoyed holding her hand but it was wrong what you did. You knew she would be upset about the first movie you picked out." Tai gave him a compelling look that answered his comment without words. "Wow you really fooled me didn't you?" Jonghyun said feeling awestruck by the realization that he and Ra Lyn were set up in scheme to bring them close. "You are a piece of work and you're lucky that you're are my friend and a girl. I would have punched your lights out."

Tai yanked his coat sleeve hard. "Hey I had a good reason to do this. You wanted to get to know her and this was an opportunity to find out up close and personal. That way, you would definitely know if you are attracted to her. This evening confirmed that you are and what are you going to do about it?" Jonghyun opened his mouth to deny. Tai cut him off before he spoke. "Don't play coy with me. I have seen you in action and I have been around enough males to know the signs of a man attracted to a woman. So drop the facade with me." She harshly said to her friend.

Jonghyun leaned against the closed door brushing his right hand across his face in frustration. "You're right. I didn't want you to think I used you to get to know her. Ok?" Tai face soften in understanding. Knowing it was no point in keeping the truth from Tai. "I am attracted to her and to answer your question I simply wanted to get to know her first. She's different from anyone I know. Plus she is a foreigner so it changes everything." He admitted to his friend standing in front of her.

Tai walked over and put her arm around her childhood friend. "I am not mad at you. We had a fun evening and we will hang out again. Don't worry I will not tell her what we talked about here." They heard a car approaching. There was a small grey car that drove up to Jonghyun and Tai. "Now you have a chance to talk to her alone for a while. Don't say anything stupid." She joked feeling him elbow her side.

Jonghyun got into the passenger seat of her Hyundai, Elantra. It was a cute midsize car and Jonghyun did not feel crowded sitting in his seat. Ra Lyn waved goodbye at Tai. She waited until her friend got into her Mercedes and started to drive off. "Did you have a good time?" She asked the man sitting next to her.

"Yes I had a great time. Thank you for hanging out with me and Tai. We should do this again." He looked at the traffic in front of them.

"We will hang out again. I made it clear there will be no more horror movies. I have something very special planned for Tai." She said stealthfully.

He quickly turned his head to look at her. "What do you mean special plan?" Feeling curious by the way she spoke.

Ra Lyn stared at the road "You will see next time we hang out. I really like that lounge and would like to go back there." Glancing over at Jonghyun he had a sideways smile on his face. _"Damn why do he have to smile like that!"_ Ra Lyn thought trying to focus her attention on the road. The small space made her feel a little claustrophobic with this handsome man in the car with her. She started to pick up the scent of his cologne that Ra Lyn noticed earlier when he sat very close to her. It was a light scent of cedar and some kind of musk. It was alluring that made her want to inhale his scent deeply.

Jonghyun felt elated that has a chance to have a conversation with her alone. "Tai told me that you are from the islands near South America. Strangely, you look a little Asian." he remarked noticing particular features of her face.

She made a left turn onto narrow road to bypass traffic. "I am part Korean. My ancestor was from here and traveled on ship to find natural resources. He landed on the island where I am from and he married a native there. People on my father's side of the family have similar traits like me. One cousin looks like she is full Korean so the genes pass on through the generations."

Jonghyun found the story fascinating. "I would like to see a picture of your cousin one day. What brought you to South Korea?" Feeling curious about about her life.

"I worked in the drama, music and arts field in the U.S. for years and I wanted to change of scenery. Eventually, I moved where my family roots are. The culture here makes me feel at home. I already knew the Korean language as a child. On the island we learn three languages. Our native tongue, Hangul and English. One thing that you may find interesting, our native language is a mixture of Japanese and Hangul with ancient language of the island people. We have a traditional household that is similar to Korea. Maybe one day I will tell you the long story of my ancestor that established a new culture on that land." Ra Lyn said with great enthusiasm.

The man stared at her listening to her story. Tai did not mention anything like this. He wondered if she knew Ra Lyn's family history. "I would be very interested to hearing your story in the near future. Could you say something in your language?"

A chuckle came from Ra Lyn as she drove back onto the main road. "There is a prayer of faith that is spoken by my people. Ra Lyn sang in a melodious tone. "Leyui...Nobemeno...Renmidri...Yojuyogo...Hastekanae..Kutamae..." She stopped singing the short hymn. Jonghyun looked at her wondering what the words mean. Ra Lyn smiled at the amazed look on his face. "Here's how it's said in Hangul. Pray Saviour, dream child of prayer, forever and ever, bring us peace. Parents sing it to their children when they go to bed at night to comfort. In ceremonies, we also sing the hymn to unify our people in song of peace."

"Wow I wish they had something like that here." Jonghyun thinking her people sound remarkable.

Ra Lyn was happy he was interested hearing about the island natives and went into conversation about the geography of the land and how they prosper remaining an independent island from South America. By the time she finished telling him about her immediate family, they arrived at their apartment complex.

Jonghyun did not want this to end but he had to get ready to work at the station. They entered the lobby and greeted the evening clerk as they headed to the elevators. Ra Lyn looked over at Jonghyun pushing the button of his and her floor. She enjoyed talking to him and hoped to be able to hang out with him soon. She can still smell a faint trace of the cologne he was wearing.

When the elevator doors opened at the seventh floor, Jonghyun reached for Ra Lyn hand to shake it. "Thank you for spending time with me. I don't get to hang out with friends often since I'm always doing performances and interviews. Enjoy the rest of your evening." He wanted to walk up to her and give Ra Lyn a hug but he knew it was too soon to do such a thing.

She gave him a sweet smile "Have a good night at the radio station. I will text you tomorrow if that is alright with you."

Stepping into the hallway the man looked back at her. "That's fine with me. You can text me anytime. I don't sleep much. Good night Ra Lyn."

The elevator closed after he wished her a good night. Ra Lyn leaned back against the elevator wall rewinding the whole evening in her head. Tai was right that he was a very nice man. He was polite and a gentleman. The elevator landed on her floor with a bing sound. She made her way to her front door, pushing the digits of her passcode, the door clicked to indicate it was unlocked. Ra Lyn was feeling a little tired from her evening and looked forward snuggling under the covers and read a good book before she went to sleep.

End of Chapter 4

More to come...


	5. Chapter 5 He Makes His move

The next few days were very busy for Ra Lyn as she was getting acquainted with the film crew and the actors. The director checked the set to frame the scene with appropriate lighting. The technicians were adjusting the lamps to fixate the lights on the actors. Ra Lyn surveyed their work and assisted when needed. So far, the director was cooperating with her methods. By late evening, she was exhausted determined to leave at a decent time.

Everyone wrapped up for the night as Ra Lyn packed up her equipment in her traveling trunk. She closed the supply room and locked it so her things would stay secure until the next day. Walking to her car, the film crew waved goodbye leaving the premises. She drove the route to her home thinking about a particular man she hung out with a while ago. In her mind's eye Ra Lyn remembered his smile and the sound of his voice. It was a very smooth melodious voice. She enjoyed spending time with the young man and wanted to hang out with him again. Once she drove into the parking area of the apartment complex, she pulled out her cell phone to text Tai to see if she has any time to get together in the weekend. When Ra Lyn walked into her place there was a reply from her friend they can meet at the same lounge and if she mind if Jonghyun will be joining them. Ra Lyn assured her friend she did not mind at all. She placed her phone on her dresser and headed to her bathroom to take a long hot shower.

Jonghyun had also been busy with finalizing with the tracks of his new album. The SM executives found the music marketable and was ready to produce CDs when the last song was completed. He felt happy of his accomplishments but also afraid his fans would not like his style that was not the typical SHINee pop music. It had plagued his mind so much that it affected his appetite. It became difficult to eat normal and his mother started fussing about his loss of appetite and insomnia. Jonghyun did not let these afflictions get in the way of completing his goal. In two days he will be doing his first music video without his group for the first time.

Excited and scared he wanted this to work out. Having Iron interjected into his song will elevate his chances the fans will like the album. He never worked so hard doing something that was totally on his own. It was very different with his SHINee band mates creating music since everyone pitched in their unique perspectives. Now Jonghyun fully understood Taemin's anxiety to have his music created in his own fashion to hopefully have his fans fall in love with it. Now it's his turn to make it happen for him and SM Entertainment. He was determined not to let himself and his people down. Especially with the people that had help him put this album together.

Looking at his friend Nermin replaying the track once again, Jonghyun nodded in approval of the tuning of the sound to make it crisper. "It's perfect. Thank you for helping me with this."

"Happy to help. Just make a big hit so I will feel I accomplish something." He joked. "I heard you are going to this music video soon. Do you have any plans on how you are going to choreograph the whole thing?"

The young man sat there thinking the same thing. "We have the set ready. Part of it will have me chained up." His friend's eyebrow raised in curiosity. Jonghyun continued. "It was an idea that hit me. I will be release a teaser video to everyone will be curious to why I will be chained up. Iron will be in the video so we are going to coordinate how he will be in the scenes. I do have some ideas and will address it with the media director."

Nermin sat back in his chair. "That great. I can't wait to see it." Looking at the computer screen that displayed completion of the audio rhythm adjustment. "We are finally finished with this one. I kind of liked that you snuck the last song in with this one. The fans will definitely be surprised when they listen to this. Are you going to do a video on this last one? It has a sexy undertone to it."

Jonghyun nodded his head giving the man a crooked smile. "I plan on it later. First I want to get the Crazy video done first." Both men stood. "Thanks again and I will see you next week." They said their goodbye's and Jonghyun left the studio. By the time he opened the door to the black SUV, his cell phone buzzed. He looked at the Tai's text of her and Ra Lyn meeting up at the same place. Jonghyun smiled wanting to see the pretty woman again. Even though she lived in the same building he missed her presence. He looked forward to seeing her soon. Jonghyun texted his friend back that he will be there on Saturday. He had to patiently wait two days to see her.

Everyone worked diligently on their projects the rest of the week. Tai and Ra Lyn got the drama production running smoothly. Jonghyun was working on his last song. Everyone was mentally tired by Saturday evening. Tai was the first to arrive to the blue lounge and ordered food to be delivered in one hour. Ra Lyn and Jonghyun arrived nearly the same time. They ran into each other at the corridor that connects to the north side and the south side of the building. Ra Lyn knew Jonghyun had to enter the building from the back end to prevent a mob from building up and hunting him down. She felt sorry that he can not walk openly in public places. The music industry can cause that type of burden on musicians that can last over half of their lifetime.

Jonghyun walked up to Ra Lyn. "It's good to see you again." Holding out his hand in greeting.

She shook his hand feeling his firm grip with a combination of softness of the lack of callouses. She liked the feel of his hand in hers. "Tai is waiting for us. You know how punctual she is."

Still holding her hand he tugged at her to walk down the hall with him. Jonghyun smiled seeing her startled face as he boldly directed the woman toward the blue lounge door. Letting her hand go, he opened the door to motioned her inside the room first.

Tai turned her face towards the door to see Ra Lyn and Jonghyun walk into the room. "Ah you finally arrive. Well, at the same time too." She smiled at the two people.

Ra Lyn face flushed a little at Tai's joke. She sat down next to her friend. Then she felt something brush up against her left side to see Jonghyun sitting next to her. Ra Lyn was about scoot a little to give the man some room to sit comfortably. A hand grasped her arm to hold her still. She looked down to see Jonghyun long fingers grasping her sweater sleeve.

"There is no need to move over to the right since there is plenty of room for me here." The man looked gave her a crooked smile and sat closely to her. In his peripheral vision he saw Tai nodding at him in approval. She advised him earlier to be a little assertive if he want's to get close to Ra Lyn.

Everyone was having an idle chat until the servers arrived. Three men placed food and beverages in the center of the table. Tai thanked the servers closing the door. "Well let's eat so we can decide what to do next."

Everyone ate wholeheartedly while they were watching a movie on the flat screen across the room. Ra Lyn was very conscious of the man sitting close to her. In the corner of her eye, she quickly glanced at him. Jonghyun was placing food into his mouth from his chop sticks while his eyes were glued to the TV.

Tai grabbed her bottle of water. "Jonghyun, how is your album coming along?" She took a sip of the cool beverage.

The man leaned forward a little so he can look at his friend. "I am almost finished with tracks. I have to do two music videos and I have to get it organized as soon as possible. The SM executives want it completed so they can approve it and have the video released at a certain timeline. I will be contacting Iron since he will be featured on my upcoming music video."

"That's great I can't wait to see it. I know you will show it to me before it goes out to the network stations." Tai smiled at Jonghyun. He winked assuring her friend she will get a sneak peak of his project.

Ra Lyn asked the young man. "What is the song about?"

Jonghyun hesitated not wanting to reveal everything yet. "It's about a man having a dangerous involvement with a woman and his friends are against it. He's into her like a guilty pleasure."

"Oh. It sounds interesting. I can't wait to see it." She took one more bite of her food.

When they all finished their meal. The servers returned to removed everything from the table. Ra Lyn sat back on the plush leather sofa feeling full and a little sleepy. She was still exhausted from her busy day at the movie set. "What are we going to do next? Watch another movie?"

Tai chuckled remembering the last time they were watching a movie together. "Not now I thought we may put that super karaoke machine to use." She pulled a small disk out of her pocket that contained songs that she picked for the occasion.

Jonghyun sighed in disappointment. "Tai, I was working at the studio all day today. I need a break from singing?"

"Don't be a spoilsport. I thought I would make it fun to do a trivia game and if you get the answer wrong you have to sing a song. It's not like you are doing a concert. Plus we are all going to end up singing." She looked at the look of horror on Ra Lyn's stricken face. "What?" She looked at the woman sitting next to her. "Ra Lyn you can sing so don't get all shy about it." Tai rose from the sofa walking to the Karaoke console placing the music disk inside. Using the remote she activated the software which displayed on the TV flat screen. "Well lets get started on the game."

The first trivia was to do with US Hollywood movies. Surprising Jonghyun answered the first question correct followed Ra Lyn. Unfortunately Tai answered wrong and ended up singing an old 1980's music she barely knew. The short haired woman quickly read the lyrics as she tried to keep up with the tempo of the pop music. The two other people sat there holding back their laughter. When the song was over Tai sat back down feeling embarrassed by her tone deafness of her singing.

The game resumed by the third round Jonghyun answered incorrectly and had to sing a love song by Jodeci. He was not totally familiar with all the lyrics and had to quickly read and sing.

Ra Lyn looked at him feeling fascinated by his smooth voice. She had heard him sing on videos on youtube but in person is a different matter. His voice was flexible in pitch that can go high and low. By the time he finished the song, she clapped and Jonghyun's face flushed making his way back to sitting down.

The next two round everyone answered correctly. The next round Ra Lyn muttered a curse word when she knew she got the answer wrong. Tai handed her the microphone and press button to bring up a song. When Ra Lyn heard the beginning of the Janet Jackson song I get lonely, she groaned inwardly not wanting to sing this in front of the man in front of her. Soon as the lyrics appear Ra Lyn start to sing. She saw Jonghyun's eyes widen in stark surprise. She walked over to the TV to keep herself from being distracted by his facial expression. By the middle of the song, she turned back and closed her eyes briefly singing the words she knew by heart. The song finally ended to Ra Lyn's relief. Setting the microphone down she walked back over to the sofa and sat in her original spot.

Jonghyun nudged her in a playful motion. "I had no idea you can sing." The woman looked at him with dismay. "Really, I am truly impressed. I want to hear you sing again."

"Well I am going to make sure I don't get answers wrong. I don't like to sing." She said with no enthusiasm. They played another hour which everyone eventually sang songs once more.

Ra Lyn finished the last song that ended the game. She felt Jonghyun staring at her intensely and it made it almost hard to carry the notes to the song lyrics. Plus the songs Tai picked out were love songs that made her a little uncomfortable and when she had the chance she will have a unfriendly chat with Tai about her music selections.

Tai looked down at the note pad of what she wrote. "Ok let calculate the score to see who won." It took the woman a couple of minutes. "The winner is Ra Lyn since she sang the least. You got lucky girl." Tai reached into her blazer pocket and handed her 1,000 won. "Don't spend it all in one place." She laughed.

Ra Lyn chuckled at her friends humor. "Maybe you will be lucky next time." Looking over at the digital clock on the blue and sliver wall. "It's getting late and I have an appointment in the morning."

Jonghyun did not want the evening to end. "Can I get a ride with you?"

"Sure I will drive my car around back and pick you up." Ra Lyn stood up. She gave Tai a hug. "Give me a call tomorrow. I may need your help with the film project."

Tai hugged her friend back returning her affections. "Sure. Give me a call if you are in a jam." Everyone said their goodbyes leaving the room. Ra Lyn and Tai walked toward the front of the hotel.

Jonghyun walked the opposite way to the back exit so he will not be seen. He did not have to wait long seeing Ra Lyn car approaching him. "Thank you for taking me home."

The woman next to him smiled in response "It's no trouble you are lucky we live in the same building." She drove away from the hotel. In a matter of a few minutes, they pulled into the apartment complex. Ra Lyn parked her car in her reserved spot and they headed into the lobby area toward the elevators.

Jonghyun pushed the seventh floor and the twelve floor button out of courtesy. "I had a good time and no matter what you you may think you really have a nice singing voice." Ra Lyn shook her head denying his words.

The elevator stopped at the seventh floor. Jonghyun pushed the stop button and walked over to Ra Lyn. Standing closely in front of of the pretty woman, he took a deep breath of courage. "Ra Lyn would you go out to dinner with me next week? I have a friend that is a good chef and I thought you would like to eat some Italian food."

She looked at him with wide eyes. This was the last thing she expected to hear from Jonghyun. "Sure, I don't mind going out to dinner. Italian food is great." Ra Lyn rambled feeling nervous of having him standing so close to her.

Jonghyun took two steps back. "Good. I will text you what time I will have a car come by to pick you up depending if you are here or at the movie set." He turned and pushed the start button. The elevator doors opened. Stepping onto the corridor he turned to give her a smile. "Good night Ra Lyn. Sleep well."

The elevator door closed as it headed to her floor. She stood there reflecting on what just happened and she realized she openly accepted a date from Jonghyun. Groaning inward feeling a moment of airheadedness she walked to her apartment door entering the pass code to get inside. _ "I can't believe I accepted his invitation without thinking things through!" _Scolding herself, as she walked straight to her room in her socks. Ra Lyn changed into her night clothes getting ready for bed. She wondered if she can cancel this dinner without hurting Jonghyun's feelings. In reality, she could not do it knowing she was the type of person that keeps her commitments. Signing in acceptance Ra Lyn walked into her bathroom to take a quick shower.

Jonghyun walked in his place feeling exhilarated after asking Ra Lyn on a date. It's been awhile since he took a woman out. She was different from all the others so he wanted her to know he was not a player. The excitement that he will actually spend some time alone with her was making his pulse race. Reaching for his cell phone, Jonghyun texted Tai about what happened in the elevator.

A minute later she replied _"Congrats I knew it will happen soon or later. Plan your date for the next couple of days. I will work on my end to help free up some of her time at the movie studio." _

Jonghyun smiled as he read the message. He assured his friend he will definitely make time for Ra Lyn in two days. Setting his cell phone on his night table he went to his walk in closet to grab his bed clothes.

The next morning, Ra Lyn looked over at the calendar to see what projects she had to work on today. There was email message from the director that everyone on the set will be off tomorrow due to electrical maintenance. Shaking her head, Ra Lyn thought it was a strange for the the set to be closed during a weekday. Normally, the electricians would do their repairs on the weekends so they would not interrupt production schedules. Grabbing her coat she headed out to the production set so she can work on today's filming.

The actors were restless with the director instructing on their emotional scene. Ra Lyn did not blame them wanting to get it over with it. The temperature was very cold and damp and the unfortunate actors were wearing costumes that provided little protection against the cold elements. Unexpectedly, her cell phone vibrated in her right coat pocket. Reaching for the device, she spotted Jonghyun's name and part of the message on the front screen. Entering her password, the full message was displayed before her. _"Good afternoon Ra Lyn, I wondered if you would go out to dinner with me tomorrow evening. This is the only free time I have this week so I hope you would be able to attend."_ The message ended with smiley face.

Ra Lyn answered that fortunately she was available to see him tomorrow evening. Jonghyun replied with a time he will come by her apartment. Placing her phone back inside her right pocket, she wondered if she made the right decision to go out with this handsome young man. Ra Lyn's remaining workday was working with the actors and reviewing the reel for any possible retakes. The crew wrapped up for the evening feeling tired and still cold from their outdoor scene. Ra Lyn headed toward her car. On the way home, she called Tai giving her the run down of the day on the set. She talked to her friend until she got inside her apartment. "Tai I have to get off the phone. If anything else comes up give me a call tomorrow." She end the call and walked to the kitchen to cook something hot to eat and looked forward to some much needed rest.

Jonghyun sat on his living room sofa making come calls to confirm the reschedule of a couple of interviews. He also contacted his friend Frudro to make sure he will be ready to receive him and his date at the restaurant. Feeling truly grateful his friend closed his establishment for one even for him, Jonghyun will definitely return the favor when the time ever came to pass. He walked into his closet to pick out an outfit for his date tomorrow evening. Feeling satisfied Jonghyun hung the clothing he picked out on the back of his closet door. Next, he selected the shoes that would make a good match. By eleven o'clock, Jonghyun left his apartment to be at the radio station early to prepare for a special guest to arrive.

The next morning Ra Lyn made calls to the director of the set to get an assessment of what is needed for the next day. She was actually glad to have a one day break from her project. The next two hours were spent talking to her accountant regarding her income statements and expenses for the quarter year. Ra Lyn directed her accountant to wire substantial amount of money to her parents account to ensure they have what they needed. None of her friends know how much wealth she really has since she lived a modest life. Her parents were pretty much well off but she always send funds if it was needed for island projects of her homeland.

Ra Lyn spent most of her day cleaning up her apartment and answering emails on her laptop. By early evening, she got herself ready for her date. Ra Lyn looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror as she applied a touch of makeup on her face to enhance her features. She took a step back to look over herself making sure her hair was perfect and her outfit fitting good. She wore a burgundy empire style dress with a matching coat that was knee length. On top of the closed toilet lid was simple but elegant black pumps in a shoe box. On her ears and neck were tear drop shaped garnets jewelry set to match the color of her dress. Ra Lyn smiled at herself looking pretty before the mirror. She did one little touch up to her face and heard the door bell ring.

Grabbing the shoe box, she made her way to through the living room and to the front door. The woman slipped her feet into the shoes as she reached the door handle.

Jonghyun stood there looked great in black pants, a dark blue sweater and a white turtle neck underneath. She looked down and glanced at his black boots with square buckles on each side. _"Cute boots."_ She thought. Ra Lyn closed her apartment door and they headed to the elevator.

"You look beautiful." His eyes scanned her outfit and used his hand to direct her inside the elevator.

Ra Lyn smiled at the complement. "Thank you. You look nice too. So where are you taking me for dinner?"

The young man standing next to her smiled. "It's a surprise so will have to let me drive your car." Jonghyun saw a little apprehension on her face. "Don't worry, I am a very good driver. Gotten a lot of practice when I was touring around Europe."

Still feeling a little unsure, Ra Lyn decided to trust Jonghyun with her car by handing her keys to him. He smiled feeling relieved she will let him drive her car. Jonghyun drove four miles south toward a back alley of a building. Ahead was a parking space nearby the door and there stood a man wearing a waiter uniform blocking anyone from parking there. The man moved out the way so the vehicle can park evenly into the space. The couple got out of the car and followed the their escort toward the back door of the building.

They walked through a plain white painted corridor with metal shelves of cooking equipment and large containers on each side. Ra Lyn was curious of what was coming next. Jonghyun had his right hand on the small of her back guiding her into the main room where several empty tables displayed that would have been full of customers sitting this time of the evening. "Wow did you rent the restaurant so there will be no people?"

"Not exactly. I known the owner for a few years and he has catered food at SM building a few times. I promised to direct business in his direction when my album launches. He's a good friend." The waiter directed the couple to sit at the table with a red table cloth.

Ra Lyn sat down at the small round table and Jonghyun seated himself across from her. "I had my friend make something special so I hope you like it."

During the course of the dinner they conversed about random things and work projects they were vested in at the moment. Ra Lyn found his discovery of working on his first solo album interesting since he was practically bonded with his SHINee band-mates. He found the work exciting and nerve wracking at the same time. Most of all he told her the major goal is to finally express himself with his style of music."

"I am always leaning toward the jazz and funk style genre's. Especially music from the U.S. I find their variations of songs fascinating and the some of the lyrics they sing as well."

Ra Lyn listened intensively as Jonghyun spoke with enthusiasm about the music industry and his part in it. Feeling he has been rambling for a long time about his passion. "Sorry I sometimes get carried away talking about my love for music."

She smiled assuredly, "It's alright Jonghyun, I can talk about things I like to do all night. I admire your passion of what you love to do." She reached over and pat his hand in genuine affection.

Soon as Ra Lyn was to move her hand back to her side of the table, the handsome man gently grabbed her hand. Staring intensely at her, Jonghyun heard slow music playing in the background. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Yes. I will like to dance with you." Ra Lyn and Jonghyun rose from their chairs. He walked around the table to reach for her hand. Pulling her toward him, he placed his left hand at the small of her back and his right hand in her left. The handsome man smiled at the woman dancing with him. In one subtle move he moved a little closer that her head was along side with his.

Jonghyun slowly moved in sync with her as they danced to the slow music of Heaven Please by Insooni. "You are a pretty good dancer. I'm impressed." Giving the handsome man a complement.

He slightly turned his face toward her's so he can softly reply. "Thank you. I had lots of practice dancing from performing SHINee concerts for years." He let his lips lightly brush against her cheek near her jaw. He felt her shiver a little. The reaction made him smile a little. She felt so good in his arms and dreaded the song ending soon. "When did you learn how to dance?" he asked breathing softly on her skin.

Ra Lyn was doing her best not to physically react to his closeness and was failing miserably. "Um." Trying to get her thoughts straight she answered. "I started dancing as a child and when there was ceremonies I danced with a group of girls and guys. My father sent me to U.S. so I can get an education in the music, drama and arts and I never stopped since."

Jonghyun was impressed. "What school did you go to?" He moved his face a way to look into her brown eyes. His eyes widen in surprise by her answer. "Wow Julliard. I heard it was the best performing arts school in the USA. I am glad they help put you on a path to be here." He snuggled closer to her turning his head to barely brushed his lips on her cheek near her mouth. He felt her reaction of being startled by his action. Jonghyun paused for a few seconds but he was not finished. Closing his eyes he continued to slowly glide his mouth until he reached the softness of her lips.

Feeling Ra Lyn's hands moving down a little to steady herself by gripping his shoulders, Jonghyun decided to make his move. He started to gently kiss her and he heard a tiny moan come out of her throat. Then the kiss got a little bolder when he parted his lips a little to slowly swipe the tip of his tongue across her lower lip. The grip on his shoulders tightened as he tasted her delectable mouth for the first time. Jonghyun have been waiting for this moment to do this and wondered how she would respond to him. His tongue gently urged her lips to part. For a moment he was worried she would stop him. Suddenly, her mouth opened and with passion he moved his tongue inside stroking hers. At first she did not respond. Then he felt a small shuddering jolt from her and started to kiss back in return. This time, he gave a small moan as she was moving her mouth on his. Jonghyun's arms held her tighter against him as the kiss was getting more intense.

Ra Lyn was totally caught off guard by his kiss. When she felt his lips move across her cheek she was too stunned to move away. His firm warm body and intoxicating masculine scent practically paralyzed her. When Jonghyun's soft mouth moved over her's she experienced sensory overload. Instinctively, she closed her eyes and tried to get a hold of herself. Feeling his tongue touch her lips coaxing hers to open, Ra Lyn became undone by responding to him. Once his tongue started moving inside her mouth something snapped inside her and she kissed him back with the same intensity he was giving her. She felt his arms tightening around her waist as Jonghyun tilted his head to kiss her deeply. Hearing his moan made her tingle deep inside. The taste of his mouth was so rich she felt totally lost in all senses. Ra Lyn moved her hands from his shoulders up to the nape of his neck. Her fingers slid into his thick light brown hair.

In response, Jonghyun's hands moved her waist holding her tightly to him. Every nerve in his body was singing in high vibration as he tasted her mouth and savoring every movement from her.

Ra Lyn felt his pelvis pressed against hers, feeling his hard ridge of his excitement. The sensation hit her like ice water. She instantly pushed him away from her while his head still angled in a kissing position. She took one step away with his arms slightly open from just embracing her. Jonghyun was taken aback from her action as he straightened his head. His lips looked swollen from their kiss. Seeing the alarm on her face, Jonghyun opened his mouth to speak.

Ra Lyn brought her right hand to her mouth and felt a rush of uncontrollable panic. She had to get away from him. Feeling her heart racing in fear and anxiety. "I have to leave. Excuse me." She turned around and ran out the door.

Jonghyun stood there in shock wondering what happened. First they were having the most passionate kiss in his life and then she fled with a look of horror on her face. He stood there feeling excited, confused and conflicted by her actions. The kiss was definitely mutual but he did not understand what went wrong. Running a frustrated hand through his light brown hair, he reached for his coat to retrieve his cell phone. Ra Lyn drove them to the restaurant so her abrupt departing left him with no transportation. He made a call to SM to have a car pick him up.

When Jonghyun sat comfortably in the back seat of the SM Company SUV. He quickly greeted the driver and spent the remaining time of the drive looking out the window. The driver glanced back to see Jonghyun deep in thought looking out of the window. Normally he would be chatty with him asking about his family but tonight he seemed bothered by something. He focused his eyes back on the road and hope the young man have a restful evening.

Ra Lyn in her grey sweat pants and black t-shirt was in the middle of doing stretches in her living room. Feeling guilty of leaving him at the restaurant, she revamped every moment she had earlier with Jonghyun was replaying in her brain. Grabbing her gym bag, she walked out of her apartment toward the elevator. She hoped she would not run into him and headed down to the fitness center in the first floor. Leaving the locker room she noticed, there were a few people inside using various machines on their own workout quest. Ra Lyn walked over to the treadmill and started to jog in a even pace. Her mind was still recalling everything that happened and she wondered what possessed her to kiss him back. The sensations she felt was totally new and exciting until she realized she lost control. She felt embarrassed running away from Jonghyun. She increased the treadmill speed until she went into a full run thinking she can not face him after what she did. The people around Ra Lyn were watching the bizarre scene since it is not often they see someone running at full speed on a treadmill.

Jonghyun walked into his flat and tossed his coat on his sofa. He made his way straight to the bathroom. Cold water dripped from his smooth cheeks. He cupped more cold water from the faucet to splash on his face. Looking into the mirror he felt elated and sad about what happened earlier. When Jonghyun kissed her, things were going so well until she ran away. He needed some advice from a friend about what happened. Drying his face with a small towel he walked over to the sofa fishing for his cell phone out of his coat pocket. There was a few missed calls and texts on the screen. The young man ignored them and did a quick dial of Tai's number.

His friend answered. "What's going on Dino?"

Jonghyun sighed "I had a very interesting evening."

"Really? How did the date go?" curiosity spilled out from the woman.

"Something happened tonight with me and Ra Lyn. There is something I wanted your advice on. " He sat there nervously tapping his slippered foot on the floor.

Tai voice got excited. "Oh this is going to be juicy. I am all ears." Jonghyun told her about the kiss and about Ra Lyn running away. "Did she kiss you back?" Tai asked immediately.

"Yes she did but I don't understand what happened afterward. Did I cross the line with her?"

There was a silence on the phone for a half a minute. "No you did not cross the line. If she kissed you back it's obvious she likes you. I noticed the way she looks at you when we all hung out together."

"Really?" He did not expect to hear that from his friend.

Tai exhaled on the phone. "There is something you need to know about Ra Lyn. It has to do with her past."

Jonghyun stomach dropped listening to the serious tone in her voice. "What do you mean?"

"It's really not my story to tell but a couple of years back when we started working together we got to know each other. I noticed after several months she was not dating anyone. No calls from men except her gay friends. I asked her about her love life and she told me she never had one. Her words surprised the crap out of me. I thought she was joking but she was serious. When I asked her why she told me something happened to her when she was on her island homeland. There was a visitor. A forty-five year old British white man had friends of the natives there. The island is not a tourist side. It's hard to get a travel visa to go there. The man met Ra Lyn when she was 12 years old. He told her he had a niece her age and tried to befriend her."

Jonghyun did not like the direction the story was about to go and continued to listen. "What happened Tai?" he smoothly said in a steady voice.

"He wanted her to show him the botanical gardens on the island and her father gave her permission. When they were in the later end of the gardens where there was no people around he grabbed her and pinned her to the ground. She wore a blouse and a long flowing skirt. She screamed for help as he ripped her panties off and pushed his shorts down." Tai heard a groan of sorrow coming from the phone and quickly added. "Lucky the man could not penetrate her since she was so small in size. Her screams had people running. They pulled him off of her. The man was arrested and contacted the British Embassy to get him deported back to his country. He got charged there and went to prison." She heard her friend ragged breaths knowing he was upset. "Are you alright?"

It took him a moment to get composure back from feeling rage if what happened to Ra Lyn. "Yes, I'm alright. Thank goodness someone stopped that monster. If I was her father he would be returning back to his country in a casket." Jonghyun sat there balling his pale right fist.

Sitting on her bed, Tai felt bad telling Ra Lyn's story without permission but she felt Jonghyun needed to know if they both get close. "I think it's why she ran away. I strongly believe you are the first man she kissed and it freaked her out. Jonghyun I know you had discreet relationships in the past with women but she is different. You can't do to her what you did with the others. If you want her it will be all or nothing. Why don't you spend the rest of the evening thinking about if you want Ra Lyn. She is a very good kindhearted person. I don't want either of you to get hurt. The big question is do you like her?"

As soon as Tai ask about his feelings Jonghyun knew he could not avoid answering. He knew there was no turning back now. "I like Ra Lyn so I don't need to think about it. I want to see her. I hope in turn she would want to me again. Tai you known me since we were kids and I never asked for a major favor. Could you help me?"

Tai chuckled. "Hey I was not called the pimp girl daddy for nothing. If you really want her I can definitely help you. With her being scared of men, I will have to think of a way for you to get through that guarded wall of hers. Let me sleep on it and I'll call you tomorrow."

Jonghyun placed his cell phone on his charger station. He stripped his clothes off to take a long hot shower. Warm water ran down his body while he was lost in his thoughts. Closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, Jonghyun was still taking in the fact he was the first man to kiss Ra Lyn. Because of this man attacking her in the past, she stayed away from any males except gay men. He took some scented body wash and rubbed his chest remembering how her lips felt against his and the softness of her body against him. Just thinking about it had his blood heat up and he was starting to get aroused. The handsome wet man looked down at his semi erect member. "Not now. Go down buddy." He murmured and turned the faucet temperature to cold.

Ra Lyn arrived at her place freshly showered and exhausted from her work out. The people in the fitness room was staring at her like she lost her mind. She did not blame the unapproved glares knowing she looked ridiculous running like a mad woman on the treadmill. Running always helped with stress and tension but this was a different situation. For the first time she was physically attracted to a man and kissed him. She recalled years back when she went out with a guy she had to turn them down because she never felt any attraction toward them. There were a couple men that were far handsome than Jonghyun but they did not affect her like he did. She felt something for him since that day she was in the dancing contest. Ra Lyn placed her right fingers to her lips knowing she had her first kiss. What surprised her the most she enjoyed it. In the line of her business with films and drama she directed, those kind of scenes were creations from her reading about it in novels, other films and asking friends about their experiences. This evening she finally knew how it felt and it scared her that she liked it. Most of all, she was terrified that she liked Jonghyun. Changing into comfortable pajamas Ra Lyn got under the covers of her bed and fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning the tired young man walked into his kitchen to get a glass of juice. Jonghyun tossed and turned part of the night thinking about Ra Lyn. He hoped to see her sometime today. He was going to apologize just in case he offended her by his kiss. He walked over to the sink wearing a tank top and sweat pants not caring if his hair was wild from getting out of bed. Jonghyun sat down at his kitchen table to go through his tablet checking his schedule for anything he had to do in the afternoon. His agent drummed in his head for years never forget to see if he has to be at a interview or a SM project. This morning schedule was pretty much clear most of the day and was happy for the break. He was especially happy to get a break from his evening radio show since he prerecorded a day ahead. Jonghyun knew he would have been a mental and emotional hot mess trying to do a show after what happened with Ra Lyn.

Scrolling through one of his social media accounts, Jonghyun heard the doorbell ring. He looked at the LED screen to see Tai standing at the front door in a light blue jean jacket, matching color jeans and a black sweater. He opened the door to let her inside. Her short damp hair was a bit tousled and he noticed she had a hair cut in a similar style as his. "Hey. Did you bring me breakfast?"

The tall young woman snorted in mock insult. "No. Do I look like an errand boy to you?"

Jonghyun gave her a once over with a crooked smile. "Right now you do. I don't understand why you have to look like a tomboy. You are a woman so dress like one."

She punched him on the right shoulder making him cringe in pain. "What did I tell you a long time ago? I am not the type to dress like a doll. The day I wear a dress and wear girly make up is when I am in a casket about to be cremated. Don't get me started with that I should wear girly stuff. It was bad enough I had to wear that crap in school. The flash backs of me wearing school uniforms still give me nightmares."

Jonghyun rubbed his pained shoulder and laughed. He remembered her hatred for the girl's school uniform. Back then it was still funny to seeing her wear jeans under the skirt and it angered the teachers in the school for rebelling. "You know I was joking. So what brings you here this morning?"

Tai's slippered feet walked over to kitchen table to take a seat. "You asked for my help and I think I have a way to help you." She saw her friend's face lit up with excitement and hope.

"Great what do I have to do?" He sat next to her waiting for his friend's grand solution.

Tai whipped out a note book from her book bag. "I had to a little research about rape trauma victims." She held up her hand when Jonghyun opened mouth to say something. "I know she was not raped but she may have emotional trauma from what happened. We have to find a way to turn this around so she will not see you as a threat." Tai glanced over at her friend. "I am going to warn you now this will take some time for her to be able to desire you. It could take a long while with a lot of patience. The main idea is to make your." She pointed at his groin. "Make it something not to be afraid of and it's just a part of your body that is connected to you. Your personality is not controlled by what is in your underwear. The first thing is to see if she will kiss you again. You can do it and not having your pelvis on hers. Understand?"

Jonghyun nodded. "Yeah I understand. I was hoping to see Ra Lyn so I can apologize for upsetting her."

"Good idea. It will show her you have some humility and responsibility for your actions. Don't mention a word to her that you know her past. Let her be the one to tell you on her own time when she is comfortable. It will not be easy for her to discuss this with you. I have a feeling she will tell you sooner than you know. This is kind of funny. I get to be a hook up coach for my best friend."

The end of Chapter 5

More to Come!


End file.
